Esme's Girl
by ActingLovingAardvark
Summary: Alex is a thirteen-year-old girl who lives at Port Townsend Foster Home in Port Townsend. She desides to sneak out, see the country, and find a new home... but what happens when Alex runs into the Cullen Family? In the POV of Alex, an OC, and Esme.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to post this story I came up with! **

**Here is a longer summary:**

**Alex Parker is a thirteen-year-old girl who lives at the Port Townsend Children's Foster Home in Port Townsend, Washington. School has just let out for the summer and Alex decides on one thing: to escape. She can't take the foster home anymore. At night, she leaves her old life behind in search for a new one. After a long travel, Alex ends up in Forks. But what will happen when she runs into the Cullen Family?**

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**P.S.- The town of Port Townsend exists, but the foster home does not. :) **

**-oOo-**

It was Friday, June 12th, 2009. Today would be the day that I escaped. 

-oOo- 

I stepped off the bus that afternoon with my best friends Kari and Emi. Today was Kari's and my last day of school at Blue Heron Middle School in Port Townsend, Washington. Kari was giddy and bounded down the stairs of the bus, her long blond hair flowing behind her. We were done with middle school and come next fall we would be freshmen at Port Townsend High School. Emi was only a sixth grader, though, so she had two more school years at Blue Heron. Everyone was relieved that they were finally done with another school year. But the school year  
coming to a close made me anything _but_ happy. It's not that I was going to miss my school. I didn't like school because it was really boring. It meant that I was going to be stuck at home.

It technically wasn't home, but it was as close as I was going to get. The thing that  
made Kari, Emi, and I so close was that we all lived together at the Port Townsend Children's Foster Home. Located on 19th Street, this was where foster children from the neighborhood and surrounding areas could live and hopefully be taken in by a loving home. But that's all crap. I haven't met a single person in that place that has been taken in to a home. The only way people left was when they went to college, _if_ they went to college. Most of the graduates got jobs at 16 and continued with those jobs to make ends meet and find a place to live. 

We climbed the stairs and opened the doors to the building.

"Backpacks in your trunks, now. Rip off or remove the names of your school papers and RECYCLE them", Mrs. Grimweld barked. Mrs. Grimweld was a worker at the foster home. She is in charge of the children and she is one of the most nastiest people I have EVER met. I have _never_ seen her smile. She was constantly barking orders at everyone and she was not the one to turn to for advice.

Kari, Emi, and I shared a room with two other soon-to-be sophomore girls, both  
fifteen. Kari and I are fourteen, while Emi is twelve. The older girls get the back rooms of the girls' floor with doors to give us more privacy. The room had dull white walls and scratchy navy blue carpet. There were five beds, one for each of us, that had white headboards and blue duvets with white sheets and pillows. Kari had a heart shaped pillow embroidered with her name on her bed. It was a gift from her grandmother who passed away when she was barely one. Emi had a knit  
blanket that she came here with. The five of us each had our own trunks where we kept out clothes, school stuff, and other belongs.  
I was staring into my trunk, waiting for everyone to leave. The two freshmen girls left when we came into the room, but Kari and Emi seemed to be waiting for me.  
"You coming, Alex?" Kari asked me.  
"Be down in a few," I replied. The girls shut their trunks and left the room.

As soon as they left, I emptied my backpack of all my school crap. I stuffed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, a long shirt, one of my two pairs of pajamas, underwear, the forty eight dollars I had saved up, and my Teddy Bear Pookie. It was the only item that proved I actually had parents. I zipped up my backpack and put it back in my trunk, shutting the lid. 

The rest of the day seemed to be a blur. I sat with Kari and Emi and watched TV, not really paying attention to the people on screen. Then, we were eating our usual spaghetti dinner. Although, today we actually had rolls with our spaghetti. I guess they were actually rewarding us for being done with school. Now the ladies who worked here had to see us every day. I'm sure they were NOT happy the school year was over.  
Before I knew it, it was bedtime.  
The little kids go to bed at 8:30, lights out right away. All the rest of the kids, sixth grade and up, had to be in their rooms by 9:30, lights out by 10:15, school night or not.  
"You alright, Alex? You've been acting very weirdly today..." Emi said.  
"I'm fine. Just tired," I replied. "Good night you guys." I was  
holding back tears. If I cried, they would KNOW something was up.  
"'Night," they replied in unison.  
I realized I was saying good night to them probably for the last time. 

-oOo-

I silently opened the front door of the foster home and closed it as quietly as I could. It was about one in the morning. Not a soul was awake or outside. I had a long journey god only knows where ahead of me, so I thought I would get an early start. Besides, I didn't want anyone to find me. Before I snuck out, I had packed my toiletries. I had to wait until every was asleep to pack those. If I didn't, it would kinda make it obvious that I was planning something.

I turned around and looked at the Port Townsend Children's Foster Home. I would miss Kari and Emi with all my heart. Leaving them was hard. I had known them all my life. I couldn't tell them I was leaving because they would beg me not to go. But this was for my own good. I couldn't be stuck in this place any longer. I needed to see the world outside of me that I have never seen before. I needed to find a loving home. Sighing, I turned my back on the only home I ever had, hoping to find a new one.

**-oOo-**

**Please review! The Cullens will be in the next chapter, I promise! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of its characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**P.S.- I don't know if I got all the little details about Forks right. I'm sure where the sign is, so that may not be right. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! :)**

**-oOo-**

Chapter 2

Walking. That's all I have been doing. I was tired, hungry, and I wanted to rest. The forty eight dollars of mine was enough to buy some food and drinks for the journey, but not much. I had been traveling for about two weeks. That was over 100 miles. I had been walking along Olympic Highway for the longest time. Did it ever end?  
My legs ached with a fiery pain. And I thought I was in pain after a mile run at Blue Heron for gym class. That pain was nothing compared to this. The soles of my sucky sneakers were almost worn out. If I walked much longer, my feet would feel the grass I was walking on. Since I had been walking for two weeks, I haven't been able to take a shower. People could probably smell me from miles away. I was like a walking stink bomb! The quality of my hair was seriously depleting, too. I really needed to find a place to take a shower. That's probably going to be hard. I'm sure everybody would be willing to let some kid off the street to take a shower in their home.

I had been walking for an hour or two along Olympic Highway. I saw something ahead of me. It looked like a brown road sign. Was it a sign? I grabbed the straps of my backpack and ran ahead. I was tired, so the running thing didn't work out so well. Huffing and puffing, I reached the sign. 

_The Town of Forks Welcomes You_

Hmm, I guess I was in Forks. I've heard of this Town. Wow, I did travel far. Definately farther than one hundred miles.

I walked into town to see what there was to see. There were several small business, and there was a high school. Forks High School. Seemed like a nice school. It was drizzling and overcast. I had heard that it was almost always raining in Forks.  
I turned onto a street named East Division Street. There was a bus stop that I noticed. There was also a police station. I decided to keep walking down the street to see if there was anything else interesting. As I was passing the police station, I saw two cops sitting in their car. They were chatting and their police radio was turned up real loud.

"Port Townsend police forces are still on the search for thirteen-year-old Alex Parker, who disappeared from her foster home two weeks from today. She is reported to be five foot two with blue eyes and long, curly dirty blonde hair. If anyone has any information about Alex Parker, please contact-"  
I didn't listen to the rest of the report as I turned around and bolted down the street. I wouldn't let those police find me. They would just send me back to the foster home. All my travels would have been wasted. I kept running and running with no idea where I was going. A dirt road into the forest appeared to me and I ran to it. The road went far into the forest, and I followed it. I then ran into an amazing sight.

Standing before me was a large white home with very large windows, making it seem so open. I ran up to the door, wanting to see if there were people home, if they would let me stop in for just a moment...  
I knocked on the door, praying that someone would open it. I was feeling light headed and dizzy as I stood there, waiting. The door did open, and standing in the doorway was a man who looked like he was about thirty. He looked like a male supermodel straight out of a magazine. He had blonde hair and was very, very pale. The color of his skin was unnatural. He had a curious look on his face as to why a dirty teenager was standing on his front steps.  
"Sorry to bother you, sir. My...my name..."

I couldn't finish my sentence as the ground suddenly rushed up to me, swirling me in darkness.

**-oOo-**

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry to leave a cliffhanger! The next chapter will be in Esme's POV.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I appreciate it!**

**I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of its characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright is intended. **

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 3**

**Esme's POV**

I was dusting the spacious living room of my home. The top of the piano was especially dusty. No matter how many times Edward played the piano for Bella and Renesmee, it still managed to get dusty. Maybe it was because he did not touch the top of the piano when he played...

The house was so quiet when everyone was away. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were all on a hunting trip while Edward, Bella, and Renesmee were in their cottage.

As I began to dust the piano, I heard a faint knock on the front door. Who would he knocking on our door? Carlisle looked up and put down his paper.

"I'll get it", he said, walking to the door.  
"Sorry to bother you, sir. My...my name..." That was all I heard a young girl say. I saw Carlisle reach down and catch her before she fell. He spun around in one graceful movement, the girl in his arms, and laid her gently on the couch. I gasped and ran over to the couch.  
"W-what happened?" I asked.  
"She passed out. I had to catch her before she smacked her head on our doorstep."  
"Will she be okay?" I asked, worried.  
"I believe so. I'm not really sure what caused her to pass out, though. Possibly dehydration or fatigue." He put his hand on her forehead. "She seems to be warm, but I don't believe it is because of a fever." He looked at her with a confused look.  
"I will watch her. Can I call you when she wakes up?" I questioned.  
"Of course, darling. I will be in my study. Call me when she wakes up." He gave me a peck on the cheek and flew up the stairs.

I turned and stared at this girl. She seemed peaceful, even though she was unconscious. Looking at her, I felt the strangest feeling. Almost like a connection. Somehow, I believe in the back of my mind, this is how I wished my baby would look like, if the baby was a girl. I brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. She looked so innocent and fragile. I felt protective over this girl, as if she were my own. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Carlisle," I called quietly. He came down the stairs and was next to me in an instant.  
She looked around her surroundings and then looked straight at the two of us. Her eyes widened in shock.  
"Oh my gosh! I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pass out on your doorstep and-" she began to stammer.  
"Sweetheart, it is fine. Do not worry about it," I reassured her.  
"Are you feeling fine, dear?" Carlisle asked.  
"I-I guess so."  
"Do you know why you passed out?" Carlisle asked, wanting to solve the mystery.  
"I was tired, hungry, and I had been running."  
"Why?" I asked. "How did you show up here?"  
"I-I have been walking for a while," she said.  
"For how long, sweetie?"  
"About.. two weeks."  
"Do you live in Forks?  
"No," she replied flatly.  
Hmm. She had been wandering for two weeks. She didn't live in Forks. It just didn't make any sense. I glanced over at the newspaper on the coffee table. I picked it up an looked at some of the main stories.  
One jumped out at me.

"Thirteen year old Alex Parker from Port Townsend, Washington is still missing. She was reported missing on June 12th, two weeks from today. Port Townsend police still have no leads..."  
Then it all clicked. This girl MUST be Alex Parker from Port Townsend.  
"Sweetheart, are you Alex Parker? From Port Townsend?" I asked.  
She nodded once.  
"Oh, honey-"  
I was about to finish my sentence when all of the sudden, Alice busted through the front door.  
"Hi Esme, Carlisle. I was wondering if I could talk to the girl."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of you that have reviewed my story. I feel honored to know that so many people like my story!**

**This next chapter is longer because it has more details and stuff. Enjoy!**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 4**

**Alex's POV**

"Hi Esme, Carlisle. I was wondering if I could talk to the girl."  
I gulped. This girl was as beautiful as the man named Carlisle and the pretty woman named Esme.

The girl who wanted to talk to me was really short. Possibly as short as me. She had jet black hair in a pixie cut. Her outfit was very stylish. She looked like an older teenager but with her height I wasn't sure. I studied her face and I realized that her eyes were... gold? I glanced back at Carlisle and Esme. They had gold eyes, too.  
Why did everyone have gold eyes?

Three more people walked through the front door of this home and they were all equally beautiful. The one woman with long blonde hair was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She would send the most beautiful woman in the world to tears.

Were all these people family? It didn't make any sense. Esme and Carlisle seemed too young to have all of these teenage children.

"So, sweetheart. Alex Parker. Fourteen. Runaway from Port Townsend, Washington," the short girl said.  
"How did you know?" I asked.  
"I have good ears."  
I looked at Esme and Carlisle with pleading eyes.  
"Please don't make me go back!" I said, the tears almost spilling over.  
"But Alex, what about your family? Won't they miss you?" Esme asked.  
"What family?" I spat. "I don't have a family."  
Esme gasped. "What?"  
"I live in a foster home," I said. "Nobody is going to miss me if I  
didn't come back."

Esme came over to sit next to me on the couch. I sat up and made room for her. A tear ran down my cheek. Great, now I was going to look like a baby in front of all of these people I didn't even know.

Esme wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I didn't really know this woman that well. But this felt... so right. Like I was meant to be here.  
Esme looked at Carlisle. I looked up at Esme. She was staring at him with a pleading look. He sighed and nodded. She smiled. The one man with curly blond hair turned around and stormed out of the house.

"Jasper!" the short girl cried.  
Esme sighed then look down at me.  
"So, honey. How about you stay here for the night? You can take a shower, clean yourself up, and stay in one of the three guest bedrooms. How does that sound?"  
I smiled one of my biggest smiles. "That sounds great."  
The beautiful blond girl walked over to me. "You know, after you were done showering and all of that stuff, would you like me to do your hair? I think I have a style that will look great with your hair."  
I fingered my shoulder-length, dirty blonde hair. "Sure," I said. "But I REALLY need to get it clean first."

She laughed. "No problem. I've got plenty of time. By the way, I'm Rosalie." She held out her hand. I shook it. Man, she was so pretty.  
If she did my hair, I'm sure it would look amazing.

I stood up to go take a shower when I realized I didn't know where the heck the bathroom was. I turned around and as if she could read my thoughts, Esme said, "Go up to the first floor and it's the first door on the left."  
"Thanks. By the way, do you have any shampoo, conditioner, and body soap? I didn't pack any because it would...uh... kinda make it obvious that I was... uh... leaving."  
Rosalie looked right at Esme. Her extremely pale face seemed to get paler, if that was even possible.

"There is one bottle each of shampoo and conditioner. There are a couple bars of soap, and there are washcloths and towels. All of these things can be found in the closet in the bathroom," Esme finished.  
I smiled. "Thank you again. For your kindness and hospitality. For everything."

Esme smiled back at me. "No problem at all, darling."  
I turned around and headed up the stairs to the bathroom. It felt so good to be clean again. I got my pajamas out of my backpack and got dressed. I combed my hair, then walked downstairs to find Rosalie to see if she could dry my hair and style it.

I found her downstairs talking to the big, strong man I saw earlier. He had brown  
hair and a big smile. He looked lovingly at Rosalie. Maybe they were a couple. Maybe he wasn't Esme's son... I was still so confused about how everybody here was related. I could ask about that later.

"Um, excuse me Rosalie. Would you be able to help with my hair now?" I  
asked.  
"Of course. By the way, Alex, this is Emmett," Rosalie said.  
"Nice to meet 'ya, kid," he said. He shook my hand with a really firm grip.  
"Let's go," Rosalie said to me. 

-oOo-

Rosalie had finished doing my hair. It was the most beautiful that I had ever seen it. It was curled and oh so soft.  
"Wow. It's so beautiful. This is the prettiest it has ever been. Thank you," I said.  
"Why, you're quite welcome. You look beautiful, you know."  
I blushed. "You think so?"  
"I know so." 

-oOo-

I went and said goodnight to Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett. Then I went to find Esme. I found her in the humongous kitchen.  
She turned to me. "Oh, hello Alex. Would you like cinnamon rolls for breakfast tomorrow?"

"That sounds good. I've never had cinnamon rolls before."  
"When then I must make you some!"  
I laughed. "Um, which bedroom do you want me to use?"  
She led me upstairs to the first floor. She gave me a guest bedroom that was so gorgeous. It had lavender walls with a picture of a lavender flower on the wall. It had a walk in closet and a queen sized bed! This room was so much nicer then the room I shared back at the foster home.

"Wow. What an amazing room! Do I get to stay in here?" I asked  
excitedly.  
Esme smiled. "Of course."  
I gave her a hug. "Good night."  
She squeezed me tight. "Good night, Alex."  
She left the room and I set my backpack next to the bed. I climbed into the huge bed and drifted off to sleep.

**-oOo-**

**Alex obviously likes Esme. But what does Esme think of Alex? You'll just have to wait and see...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you to all of my reviewers for reading my story! You guys are AMAZING!**

**This chapter is a little shorter than the last. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 5**

**Esme's POV**

I shut the door to the bedroom where Alex was staying and headed downstairs. Rosalie and Emmett were snuggled on the couch watching TV.  
I wasn't sure where Alice was. She might still be out with Jasper. This had to be hard on him, having a human staying in the house. I gave Alex the guest bedroom on the first floor, though, since he and Alice have their room on the third floor.  
As if they could read my thoughts, Jasper and Alice walked in through the back door into the kitchen. They were both giggling and Jasper had his arm around Alice's waist.  
Jasper turned and faced me. "Hello Esme. I am sorry for rushing out like that earlier. I guess I made Alex feel uncomfortable. Anyway, I went hunting to be able to fully control myself."  
"It is alright, Jasper," I said.  
"We will be upstairs," Alice said. "Call us if you need us."  
Jasper then swooped Alice up in his arms and ran up the stairs, both of them laughing the entire way.  
Carlisle then walked into the room and planted a kiss upon my lips.  
"Alex is a wonderful girl, Carlisle," I said to him as he wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his cold chest.  
"She does seem to be quite polite," he replied.  
"Carlisle, do you think that maybe, just maybe, we could adopt her?" I asked.  
Carlisle unwrapped his arms and lightly grabbed my wrists.  
"Honey, as nice as that would be, I do not think that would work. What happens when she ages? Do you think she would notice that we are not?"  
I frowned. He was right.  
"And anyway," he continued, "It is going to be hard to tell her we are vampires. She could be frightened or even hurt. And if we tell her, what about the Volturi? What happens if THEY found out we told her?"  
I sighed and stared at my feet. I knew he was right. But there had to be some way we could make it work...  
"Well maybe we could adopt her and let her go to school here. When she is graduating, we can tell her. If she wants to stay, she can. If she wants to go away, she can go to college. We could support her with some money and she can be on her way," I finished.  
"Even if she does leave," Carlisle said, "Do you think she would want to visit us? If we just leave her be, she might feel more abandoned than ever."  
I sat down at the table and put my head in my hands. Carlisle came over and rubbed my back. I would feel terrible if we just left her like that. What kind of mother would I be? As much as I wanted her to stay, I couldn't let her. Unless... She was changed, but I couldn't take her life away from her. There is so much she would miss out on. If I did take her back to the foster home, what kind of life would she live? Port Townsend was a small town. She really wouldn't be able  
to get a solid job there, and she wouldn't be able to afford college if she didn't get a scholarship. I had to let her stay. It would hurt her and I if I let her go.  
"I- I cannot send her back there, Carlisle," I said. "I- I just cannot. But if she did stay and found out about our secret, would she be stubborn like Bella? Would she want to be turned?"  
Carlisle sighed. "That is what I was afraid of."  
"It is her choice, though," I pointed out.  
Rosalie walked into the room. "She would be throwing her life away," she spat. "I can't let her do that. I do like her, you know. A lot."  
She spun around and left the room, sitting back down next to Emmett on the couch.  
"I am very sorry, Esme," Carlisle said. "It just will not work. As much as I want it to work for you, her, and even myself, it just will not. I am sorry."  
Carlisle even cared about Alex. She just had that vibe, like Renesmee. She was the kind of person that everybody liked. It wasn't hard to grow fond of her. That is exactly what happened to me.  
My shoulders just shook with my dry sobs. I'm sure that if I could cry, tears would be spilling down my cheeks.

**-oOo-**

**Aww, poor Esme! But how will Alex take the news? Are things destined to get worse? You will just have to wait and see!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so long... I hope I don't bore you! Thanks to all of my reviewers! YOU ROCK!**

**I do not own Twilight. Twilight is the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**For this chapter, let's just say Alice spends some big bucks...**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 6**

**Alex's POV**

I woke up, opened my eyes, and immediately shut them. I didn't want to wake up. I was hoping, even praying, that everything that happened wasn't a dream. Coming to Forks. Meeting Esme and her family. The last thing I wanted to happen was to wake up in my crappy bed at the Port Townsend Children's Foster Home.  
I opened my eyes and I was still in the lavender bedroom of Esme and Carlisle's home. I smiled. It wasn't a dream. For the first time in a long while, I was looking forward to the coming day. 

-oOo-

I slipped on jeans and my favorite t-shirt. It was light blue with a giant pink peace sign on it. I put my still curled locks into a ponytail and headed downstairs.  
I could smell cinnamon as I headed down the stairs. When I reached the kitchen, three people I had never seen before walked in. I ducked behind the wall so I wasn't seen.  
Of course, the man and the woman were beautiful. The woman had long, brown hair and she was almost as beautiful as Rosalie. The man had bronze hair and was somewhat tall.  
But the person who drew the most of my attention was the little girl who looked about seven or eight, height wise. She had bronze hair like the man, but it was quite long and went down to the middle of her back.  
"Good morning, Esme," the man said.  
"'Morning, Grandma!" the little girl yelled. Whoa. Grandma? Man, the family tree of this group is all out of whack.  
I heard the man chuckle. Esme looked up at him. I could see her face but I couldn't see his. Esme looked confused. The man just nodded.  
Esme turned and looked right at me. "Good morning, Alex. I made those cinnamon rolls I promised."  
The three people turned to face me as Esme did.  
"Good morning, Esme," I said. I slowly walked into the kitchen. The little girl seemed to narrow her eyes at me as I approached. The man looked at her, shook his head, and looked back at me.  
"Where are our manners?" the man said. "I am Edward." He gestured to the woman. "This is my wife, Bella." The little girl then walked over to him and he swooped her up into his arms.  
"And this is my daughter, Renesmee."  
"Nessie, daddy," she said firmly.  
"It's nice to meet you all," I said.  
"You too, honey," Bella replied.  
Everybody here was so polite. It was just a warm, loving household.  
Just then, Emmett ran in and tackled Edward to the ground.  
Maybe I take it back.  
"Gotcha, buddy! Haha, betcha' didn't see that coming!" Emmett yelled. Edward chuckled and climbed out from underneath Emmett.  
"Boys, no wrestling in the kitchen," Esme scolded.  
"Bye, Esme," Bella said and her, Renesmee, and Edward left.  
Emmett just stood in room. Sensing how awkward this was, he just left.  
I laughed. Emmett was pretty funny.

Esme walked over with six amazing looking cinnamon rolls on a china dish. They smelt delicious. I took a bite of the one in front of me. The icing melted in my mouth and the cinnamon was extremely sweet.  
"These are absolutely AMAZING!" I shouted after I swallowed the giant bite I took.  
She laughed. "Glad you like them!"  
I gobbled down on my first cinnamon roll and was about to start my second when the short, black-haired girl walked in.  
"Hello Alex. Good morning, Esme. Alex, I have a question for you. Do you know my name?" she asked.  
I shook my head. knowing that she never told me.  
"Well, I'm Alice, and I am basically the fashion guru of this house. I'm sure Esme would agree to that."  
Esme laughed and nodded.  
"Anyway, since you live in that foster home and all," she said, "I was thinking that I should treat you to some clothes. Care for some online shopping?" she asked.  
"Umm.." I giggled. "I'm not going to make you buy me clothes. You guys are already letting me stay here. That's enough for me."  
"Nonsense, sweetheart. C'mon!" She grabbed my hand and whisked me over to the couch where a large sliver MacBook sat.

She sat me down next to her on the couch and her fingers flew on the keyboard.  
"So, what website do you want to look at first?" she asked me.  
"Uh, I honestly don't know," I replied.  
"Hmm..." she murmured. She tapped her finger on her chin and closed her eyes. I was wondering what she was thinking.  
"I got it!" she yelled, and her fingers flew across the keyboard once again. It showed a store called Hollister, and the page it came up with had a muscular surfer.  
"Is this a surf shop?" I asked.  
"No, not exactly." Alice clicked on Bettys and it came up with some really cute clothes. She found one top called a "Point Loma". It was adorable!

"Oh my gosh, I love that!" I yelled.  
"I thought you would," she replied.  
She rushed through the rest of the site and picked out dark wash denim shorts, flip flops, and a tote to go with the top.  
"It's like you can read my mind!" I gasped as she showed me every design that I loved.  
She then picked out a pink dress that I admired. It was casual but still adorable. She sped through like a professional and picked out two pairs of short-shorts, a graphic tee, a hoodie, and a pink bikini set.  
She went to the cart and my mouth fell open. All the clothes together costed $317.84! That didn't even include shipping and tax.  
"Really, Alice. You don't need to buy me all of these clothes," I said. I felt bad that I was making her spend so much money.  
"Nonsense," she retorted.  
She clicked on next day shipping, which was an additional thirty dollars, and including tax, the order was a total of $367.40.  
"It will be worth it," she reassured me.  
Before I knew it, Alice was on another website. I saw a notepad and a pen so I decided to keep a list of all the store websites she visited:

_**List of Stores:  
•Hollister  
•Charlotte Russe  
•francesca's collections  
•maurices  
•Wet Seal  
•Bloomingdales  
•Marc Jacobs  
•H&M  
•Prada  
•Vera Wang  
•Coach  
•Converse  
•Ed Hardy  
•Vans  
•Wanted Shoes**_

My hand was cramped by the time I was done writing all of these down. Every time she would find a piece of clothing, she would show it to me and I would give her a thumbs up or thumbs down. Every piece of clothing she showed was a thumbs up. She had perfect taste in clothes.  
"Done!" she yelled.  
I put my head in my hands. "I don't even want to know how much all of this cost," I muttered.  
"Then don't ask!" Alice shouted.  
"Don't worry about it sweetheart," Esme said.  
I turned around and she was behind me. How long had she been there?  
"I'm just wondering, is the closet going to have room for all of this stuff?" I joked.  
Esme sighed. "Alice, I'm afraid you are going to have to buy some suitcases."  
I froze. "What?"  
"I'm sorry, Alex," Esme said, "But we have to take you back to the foster home. People are still looking for you and..." She paused. "You need to go back."  
"Can't I stay for just a little longer?" I pleaded.  
"As soon as your clothes and suitcases arrive, Carlisle has to take you back. I'm sorry." Esme just stared at her feet.  
I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. "Can... can you adopt me? Please?" I begged.

"I... We can't honey. I'm... I'm so sorry..."  
Esme ran out of the room and upstairs. The tears cam full force now. For once, I was starting to gain hope. But now it was all shattered. I knew this was all too good to be true. Them buying me nice things, treating me kindly, then sending me away. Why didn't I see it coming?  
Who would ever want someone like me?  
The next thing I knew, Alice was picking me up off of the floor. I laid my head against her chest and sobbed.  
"There, there. Everything is going to be alright. You know how much this hurts her. It hurts all of us." She tried to comfort me, but it did not work. I broke free from Alice's arms and ran up the stairs to my guest bedroom. I flopped onto the bed and let my tears stain the pillow instead of Alice's silk shirt.

**-oOo-**

**Aww, so sad! But will everything turn out suckish? Wait to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight is the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short and sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy, busy!**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 7**

**Esme's POV**

I collapsed on the bed I rarely used and grabbed the nearest pillow, wrapping my arms around it, and let the dry sobs wrack my body. I loved Alex. I loved her like she was my own child. I wished she was my child, so I could keep her.  
It pained me to have to send her away. To see her cry. To hurt her. Yet, what else could I do? I am protecting her future by sending her back. At least that's what Carlisle says...

Oh, who am I kidding? What kind of a future is she going to have at that place? A terrible one. She has no family to support her as she goes through high school and the rest of her life. I couldn't do that to her. Whether she turned into a vampire or not.

Now I sounded selfish. If she turned into a vampire, she wouldn't be able to have a child. There would be things she would miss out on. I shook again as I was sent into a new wave of hysteria.  
Carlisle shut the door and rushed over to my side.  
"Darling, I hate seeing you sad," he said. "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
"Not really," I mumbled.  
He laid down on the bed and cradled me in his arms. He moved a piece of hair behind my ear and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
"Maybe I can... distract you," he murmured in my ear.  
He spun me around so I was lying on my back and attached his lips to mine. I moved my hands and wound them in his hair. He gently lifted me up and wound his arms around my waist. I moved my arms and put them around his neck. His lips moved down and he planted kisses upon my neck. I sighed in contempt.  
He unwound his arms and stood up, taking me with him.  
"Thank you," I said. "I think I needed that."  
He grabbed my hand and we walked out of our room, downstairs. Only Alice and Jasper were downstairs, kissing on the couch. I'm sure Alice could have seen that we were going to come downstairs, but I'm sure she didn't care.

Carlisle cleared his throat and the two immediately stopped. Alice smoothed her skirt and stood up.  
"Where did Alex go?" I asked her.  
"She ran upstairs after you had left. I think she went in her room," Alice replied.  
I walked over and sat down on the couch. I felt terrible.  
"This is all my fault," I said glumly.  
"Don't even say that," Carlisle scolded. "This is what is best for everyone."  
"Everyone but Alex," I muttered.  
Carlisle sighed and cuddled me in his arms again. We sat like this for a few minutes.  
"Alex will be coming down in a few minutes to ask for dinner," Alice told me. "She is wishing for cheese rice but she is going to agree to anything. Anything but spaghetti."  
"Why not spaghetti?" I asked.  
"That is what she will be having for dinner for probably the rest of her time in that," she paused. "Place," she spat.  
"Oh," I said. I buried my face in Carlisle's chest.

I decided to get up and start cooking the rice.  
As Alice saw, Alex came down a few minutes later. Her hair was messed up and her eyes were red. She sniffled as she walked into the kitchen. I turned around and looked at her. She just stared at her feet and sniffled again. After a few minutes of silence, I ran over and engulfed her in a hug. She started crying into my shoulder.  
"Shh, shh. Don't cry," I murmured in her ear.  
She slowly stopped crying until she was just sniffling.  
I grabbed her face in my hands and looked her right in the eyes.  
"Sending you back to that place," I paused. I thought about the right words to say. I shut my eyes. "You don't know how much it hurts me. I will miss you with all of my heart. You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I want you to know that."  
She smiled. "Is that true?"  
"Every word of it."

**-oOo-**

**Ahh, so sweet! But after happiness always comes sadness... right?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of its characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright is intended.**

**Oh, two updates in one day! You lucky ducks, you! **

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 8**

**Alex's POV**

It was Tuesday, June 30th, and it was time for me to go.

-oOo- 

My suitcases and clothes had arrived yesterday. I tried all of the clothes on, which took HOURS, and to no surprise, they all fit. I ended up getting four suitcases to keep all the clothes in. Luckily, I had the bed closest to the wall in the foster home so I could stick my suitcases in the space between the wall and the bed. I still had my trunk, too.  
"Alex!" Rosalie and Alice yelled in unison. I tried to grab all my suitcases, to no avail.  
"A little help please!" I shouted back.  
Alice and Rosalie bounded into the room and grabbed my four suitcases.  
Before I could protest, they wheeled them behind them.  
I got downstairs and everyone was there, even Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. I went down the line and gave everyone a hug. Edward managed to get Renesmee to give me a hug. I really didn't know why she didn't like me. I got to Alice and Rosalie. They both gave me a hug at the  
same time.  
"Things are never as they seem. Remember that," Alice whispered in my ear.  
Huh?  
"Uh, okay," I said.  
Then I got to Esme. She wrapped me up in a hug. I never wanted her to let me go. I wanted to stay right here, right in her arms. It was here that I felt safe.  
"I will never forget you, Alex. Never," Esme whispered.  
"I won't forget you either, Esme. Never."  
She squeezed me tighter, then unfortunately let me go. Tears spilled down my cheeks.  
"Goodbye, everyone," I choked out.  
I grabbed two suitcases and Carlisle grabbed the other two. We walked out the front door and down the steps to Carlisle's black Mercedes. He managed to fit two suitcases into the trunk until he ran out of room and had to put the other two in the backseat. I sat up in the passenger seat with my backpack in my lap. Carlisle jumped in the driver's seat and started the engine. And with that, we were off. 

-oOo-

After about a two and a half hour drive, we had reached the Port Townsend Children's Foster Home.  
"Let's leave your bags in the car for now," Carlisle said.  
"Okay," I muttered. Of course I grabbed my backpack, though. I would never leave that behind.  
We got out of the car and walked up the stairs. Carlisle opened the doors with a squeak.  
"Hello?" Carlisle yelled out.  
"Can I help you..." Miss Grimweld began. "Alex? Where have YOU BEEN?"  
she yelled.  
"Well, I was..." I began.  
"Never mind that!" she yelled and turned to Carlisle. "Sir, thank you so much for bringing her back."  
"No need to thank me. Alex is a wonderful child," he replied with a smile.  
Her head snapped around and looked at me again.  
"Go upstairs and put away your crap, NOW," she barked.  
Wow. She is usually never this mean. I'm sure as soon as Carlisle is out of earshot, she'll scream her head off at me. It wouldn't surprise me.  
When Carlisle heard her say this, his expression turned angry. But of course, Miss Grimweld didn't see it. She had her back turned. If she did see his face, though, she'd probably pee her pants. No joke.  
I followed her orders and bounded up to the third floor.  
"Miss Grimweld, may I have a word with you?" I heard Carlisle ask as I went up the stairs.  
When I entered the room, Kari and Emi basically exploded with happiness.  
"ALEX!" they screamed as the engulfed me in a hug.  
"Can't... breathe..." I gasped when they began to crush my ribs.  
"Where have you been? Where did you go?" Kari questioned. "Give me the details. Every single one." I sat down on my bed and Kari and Emi sat on Kari's bed, right across from me. I was wondering when I would get my suitcases from Carlisle's car...  
"Well, on the first day of summer vacation, at about one in the morning, I ran away..."  
I told them the entire story, from leaving to the time I got to Forks. About Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, and all of the others. I gave them the details on my guest bedroom and talked about all of the clothes Alice bought me.  
"Oh my gosh, I have to see some of the clothes!" Kari shouted. "Where are all of the clothes?" Emi asked.  
"In Carlisle's Mercedes. I have to go get them," I said. "Can you guys help me? There are four suitcases."  
"FOUR SUITCASES!" they shouted.  
"Shh, guys," I said, giggling. "My eardrums are going to burst!"

-oOo-

The three of us walked down the stairs to make sure we didn't get yelled at. I was probably in enough trouble already. I didn't want to get in even more trouble for something stupid like running down the stairs.  
Carlisle and Miss Grimweld were talking when Kari, Emi, and I reached the foyer.  
"Carlisle is hot," Kari whispered in my ear. I elbowed her in the ribs. It would be embarrassing if he heard her.  
"Ah, Alex. There you are," he said.  
"This is Kari and Emi," I told him.  
"Hello ladies."  
"Just get on with it," Miss Grimweld begged.  
Get on with what? Was there something I didn't know about?  
Carlisle cleared his throat. "Alex, there is something I need to tell you." 

**-oOo-**

**Oh, cliffhanger! I'm so mean!  
What could Carlisle be saying? His final goodbyes? Or could it be something else entirely?  
Remember, things are never as they seem...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 9**

**Esme's POV  
**  


I was sitting on the couch between Rosalie and Alice. They were trying to comfort me, but it wasn't really working. Nothing could shake me out of this. The only way I would go back to normal is if Alex came back, or if Jasper came into the room and changed all of our moods. I actually wish he would.

Alice looked at her watch, then set her hands on my shoulder. Edward then walked into the room, sat down in a chair, and turned on baseball.  
"I hear baseball!" Emmett bellowed, running into the room. He dashed and flopped down in the recliner.

"No jumping in that chair," I said. "It is a good one."  
"Sorry," he said quickly, not taking his eyes off of the Mariners game.  
"Hey Esme," Alice said. "It's supposed to be cloudy today, so I was wondering if you would like to go to Seattle to do some shopping?"  
"You know what Alice?" I said. "I think I would like that. Maybe I just need to get out for a little bit."  
"Fantastic!" Alice shouted. "We will go out later! Besides, you need some new summer outfits!" She clapped and stood up, squealing. She glanced over at Edward and smiled.  
"Carlisle is home," Edward said, standing up.  
"I'll get the door," Alice said. She danced over to the door and opened it. She seemed to be in an especially good mood. Probably because she was going shopping. Anything related to clothes and shopping made Alice giddy.

"Hi Carlisle," she said, smiling.  
"Hi Alice," he replied. He walked in but left the door open.  
"Why are you leaving the front door open?" I asked.  
"It is nice out," he said. I wished I could read minds like Edward so I could see what he was really thinking.  
I heard Edward chuckle from across the room.  
I decided to get my mind off of things by dusting the dining room table. Since we really didn't use it, dust accumulated. It was somewhat saddening that I spent most of my time dusting my home...  
I suddenly felt hands on my shoulders. "Boo!"  
I didn't hear anyone approaching me from behind, so it startled me. Probably because I was lost in my own thoughts...  
I turned around and standing before me was... Alex. 

I was in shock. Alex? I must be hallucinating.  
"Hi Esme." She giggled. "Oops, I mean, mom."  
My mouth fell open in surprise. Mom? I looked up at Carlisle. He smiled and nodded his head. We had... adopted her?  
We adopted her. She was my daughter now. She was back here with me and  
she never had to leave.  
I was exploding with happiness. I reached down, engulfed her in a hug, and smoothed her hair.  
"I am so glad you are back!" I practically shouted.  
"This is why I was so happy!" Alice said, giggling.  
"You knew?" I asked. "For how long?"  
"When I..." she hesitated. She almost slipped that she saw it in his plans. But Alex was in the room and that would NOT fly. "He told me. That woman is really nasty, huh Carlisle?"  
"Repulsive," he spat. "When I heard how she spoke to her, that really made my decision."  
"Miss Grimweld?" Alex asked.  
He nodded, walked over and put his hands on Alex's shoulders. "And I would never let my daughter be treated like that."  
Alex turned around and gave him a huge hug. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
It nearly made my heart burst to see my husband, my love, show so much compassion for Alex. My husband Carlisle and my daughter Alex. It had a sweet ring to it.  
"Alright, Alex," Alice said, interrupting my thoughts. "We are going to have to work quickly to put all of your clothes away in your closet before we go shopping later!"  
"We are going shopping?" she asked.  
"Of course," Alice exclaimed.  
"But you already bought me-"  
Alice interrupted her. "Oh please stop worrying about that!" she said.  
"Ok, let's get the suitcases out of the car," Alex said.  
"Not before I give my sister a hug!" Rosalie yelled and swiped Alex up into a hug.  
"Rosalie!" Alex said, laughing. "Put me down!"  
Rosalie, still holding Alex, ran out the front door while Alice danced behind her.  
"Be careful!" I yelled to them.  
Then I turned to Carlisle and planted a kiss upon his lips.  
"Thank you," I said, gazing into his eyes.  
"You are most welcome," he replied. "When I saw how that woman treated her, I could not let her stay there. I knew it would make you happy, so I went for it."  
"But what about the secret?" I whisper-asked.  
"Let's not worry about that now," he said.  
Alex, Alice, and Rosalie walked back into the house with the four suitcases.  
"Alright," Alice began. "There needs to be an organized system in the closet..."  
I felt bad for Alex, having to deal with Alice's clothing organizational system.  
I wasn't going to make her suffer by herself.  
"Wait for me!" I yelled, and bounded up the stairs.

**-oOo-**

**Yay, happy day! All is well... for now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of its characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Yeah! Alex's POV! How does she feel about all of this? The truth will be REVEALED! AHHHHHHHH!**

**Teehee, I'm strange...**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 10**

**Alex's POV**  


I collapsed onto the bed in the lavender room. No, it was my bed now. And this was my room.  
So much happened today and it's so hard to process it all. First I was heading back to the foster home and now I was back to the Cullen home to stay. Esme and Carlisle are my parents. Alice and Rosalie are my sisters.  
It all started at the foster home. 

-oOo-

"Alex, I have something I have to tell you."  
Carlisle was looking right at me. What did he want to tell me? He enjoyed my company? Just goodbye? His expression gave nothing away. He had a perfect poker face.  
"Well..." he began. _Get on with it!_ I shouted in my head.  
"How would you like it if Esme and I adopted you?" he asked me. 

-oOo- 

Carlisle and I sat in the Mercedes. I was exploding with joy. This was my dream come true! I was getting adopted into a loving home and best of all, Esme and Carlisle's home. I was surprised I wasn't bouncing up and down on the seat.  
"Now, Esme doesn't know about this, so we aren't going to bring in the suitcases right away," he told me.  
"She doesn't know?" I asked, confused.  
"That's right. It was a surprise for you and her," he replied.  
"Cool," I said.  
He laughed. "Very cool." 

-oOo- 

"Alex, get up!" Alice yelled. "We are getting ready to go!"  
I stood up and smoothed down my hair.  
"Wait!" She yelled, holding her hand in front of me. She looked me up and down. I guessed that she was inspecting my outfit. I was wearing my Point Loma shirt, skinny jeans, and navy flats.  
"Very cute," she said, looking impressed. "Let's go."

Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and I walked over to a red convertible.  
"Whoa! What and awesome car!" I shouted.  
"Isn't it?" Rosalie said.  
"It's YOURS?" I asked, my jaw dropping down.  
"Heck yeah," Rosalie said, flipping her golden hair over shoulder.  
"Wait 'till you see my yellow Porsche!" Alice whispered to me.  
Rosalie sat in the driver's seat with Alice in the passenger seat. Esme and I sat in the back. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on hers.  
"I've never ridden in a convertible before," I said as we began to drive off.  
I ended up LOVING it. The feeling of the wind in my face and my hair flowing behind me was exhilarating.  
The ride was about three and a half hours long but it was never boring. I watched the scenery and all of the others cars with their envious drivers whoosh past.  
The shopping itself took longer than the drive. We shopped in almost every store in the entire city of Seattle. Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and I each had at least seven bags each. It was getting hard to carry them. It was getting late and I was close to falling asleep standing. I yawned.  
"Don't tell me you're bored," Alice said, putting her hand on her hip.  
I rubbed my eyes. "Not bored, just tired."  
Alice frowned.  
"Why don't we finish up at this jewelry store, Alice, and then head home?" Esme suggested.  
"Alright," Alice sighed.  
We walked into the little jewelry store and Alice went right up to the jewelry counter. I saw chairs over by the window and sat down. Esme walked over and sat down next to me.  
"You know, if Alice had it her way, we would be shopping for a few more hours," she whispered to me. I laughed.  
"I'm tired, too," she continued. "I'm also not the biggest fan of shopping. Ask Bella. She' s the one in the family that hates shopping THE MOST."  
That reminded of something I wanted to ask Esme.  
"Esme, speaking of family, um... I don't mean to... uh, pry, but I was curious about... your family." I paused. I didn't know how to put this in the right words.  
She chuckled. "I had a feeling that you would ask about that," she said."Well, Carlisle and I are married. But instead of having children, we decided we would adopt children. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper are nineteen and Alice and Edward are eighteen.  
"What about Bella and Renes... Nessie?" I asked, confused.  
"Well, Edward met Bella in high school and got married when they  
graduated. They adopted Renesmee."  
"Oh," I said. "That makes sense. But, are Emmett and Rosalie dating? And Alice and Jasper?"  
"Yes, bur since they are not technically related, it's ok. Well, Jasper and Rosalie are twins, but they are not dating each other," she said.  
"Aww, they're twins? Well, they look like twins," I said.  
Esme laughed. "Yes, they do."  
Well, that cleared up a lot of confusion. I was still curious about the gold eyes, though. Maybe it was a unique genetic trait. But all of them having the same color eyes? And along with that, all of them having pale skin and EXTREME beauty? It did leave me wondering, but it didn't matter what they looked like. They took me into their home and loved me. That's all that matters.  
Alice and Rosalie walked over to us. Alice was holding a bag with little white boxes inside.  
"What did you get?" I asked her.  
"You'll see.." she sang.  
With our bags in our hands, we left the store and headed home.

**-oOo-**

**Yea! Shopping is fun! But what was in the white boxes? Questions, questions...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of its characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright is intended.**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the others but it is, as always, an important chapter. Enjoy! Amusez-vous! ¡Disfrute!**

**Thank you all for reading my story! **

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 11**

**Esme's POV**

As we were driving home from Seattle, Alex fell asleep in the car. Her head rested on my lap. We had the top of the convertible up to give us privacy since it was nighttime. And besides, it was chilly and the air would make Alex cold. It didn't bother Alice, Rosalie, and I.

I wore my new ring on my left hand pointer finger. Alice had bought a  
ring for herself, Rosalie, Bella, Nessie, Alex, and I. It was a ruby surrounded by white diamonds and it was gorgeous. All the girls of the  
Cullen house now had a matching ring.

"When I saw Carlisle's plans of bring Alex home," Alice said, "I saw  
that he asked that Miss Grimweld woman what Alex's birthday was. It's July 18th!" she squealed with delight. "Imagine, me being able to throw her a birthday party EVERY YEAR!"

Alice was quite the party planner, so I'm sure this made her overjoyed.  
"Just don't overwhelm her," I said. "You never know, she might be like Bella."  
"Ugh," she groaned. "I hope not."  
"Are you giving her the ring for her birthday?" I asked.  
"Yep! So don't wear yours!" 

-oOo-

We pulled into the driveway at about eleven o'clock. Alex was still sound asleep.

"Alex," I whispered, gently shaking her shoulder. She stirred and opened her eyes. She sat up and yawned.  
"We are home," I said. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. She seemed to be in trance as she walked to the trunk.  
"Alex, you are tired," I said. "We will get the bags. Do not worry about it."  
She nodded and walked up to the front door. I swear, it seemed like she was sleep walking.  
Carlisle open the front door and picked her up into his arms. He turned around and went inside. When I got in I saw him walk up the stairs with her, no doubt to put her to bed.  
A few minutes later, he came back downstairs.  
"You are so sweet," I said to him.  
He shrugged his shoulders. "I try. Well, I will be up in my study if you need me," he said.

-oOo-

I decided to go upstairs and check on Alex. She was sound asleep when I got there, so I gently sat down on the bed. Was it strange for me to do  
this? Did other mothers do this? I've never been able to watch any of my other children sleep. They _do not_ sleep. It seemed fine to me. At that moment, she seemed so peaceful and so fragile.  
I got up and left the room, shutting the door behind me.

**-oOo-**

**Aww, sweet mother-daughter moment! So cute! Enjoy it while it lasts...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of its characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright is intended.**

**I apologize, but this chapter is also somewhat short. But, as you guys all know, every chapter is important. **

**Read! Review! ¡Gracias!**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 12**

**Alex's POV**  


I was running from something. What I was running from I did not know.  
Whatever this thing was, it was fast, too fast to be... human. It was a blur in my vision. All I knew is that I had to get away from it. It was going to hurt me.  
Keep running, keep running, I thought.  
But I wasn't quick enough.  
I was tackled to the ground with a fierce blow. I heard snarls of an animal around me as my face was pressed into the dirt.  
I'm going to die.  
I first thought of Esme. How my death would destroy her. But what could I do? I was weak. I was defenseless.  
I then thought of Carlisle. Gentle Carlisle. He was the best father anyone could wish for. He would be hurting inside, but he wouldn't show it. He wouldn't put more on Esme's burden.  
I felt a crush to my ribs.  
Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward rushed through my mind. My adopted siblings. They welcomed me into their family with love. For that I would always be grateful.  
This thing stopped on my back. I heard a snap.  
What a terrible way to die. Being mauled by this thing.  
The worst pain came when I felt my head being tugged. The pain was excruciating. It felt as if my head was being ripped off of my body.  
"La mort vient à ceux qui savent trop," I heard a woman snarl. I had no idea what it meant, but I was in too much pain to care.  
I screamed as loud as I could. 

-oOo-

Sweating, I sprung up in my bed. My heart was beating faster than I ever thought it could.  
Esme ran into the room. "Alex, what's wrong?" Esme asked frantically. "I heard you scream."

She followed by Carlisle, Alice, and then Rosalie.  
"I-I just had a nightmare," I said. The words the woman said to me repeated in my head. It sent a chill down my spine.  
"La mort vient à ceux qui savent trop," I said quietly.  
"What did you say?" Esme asked.  
"I don't know what it means," I said. "A woman in my dream said it."

"Death comes to those who know too much," Rosalie said.  
I choked out a sob. I was shaking.  
Esme saw that I was shaking. She wrapped arms around me.  
"Shh, shh, shh. It's ok," she whispered.  
"What did you see... in your dream?" Alice asked me.  
"Well, I was running from something. I didn't know what it was. But whatever it was, it was fast, too fast to be... human," I said. Alice closed her eyes. Esme turned and looked at her, then to Carlisle.  
"I was running and it tackled me to the ground. It stepped on my ribs and my back. Then it began tugging on my head, like it was going to rip it off. A woman muttered that phrase. I screamed and then woke up."  
I was shaking again. I don't know why this was bothering me so much. Alice opened her eyes. She looked frustrated. Probably for waking her up. "I'm sure it was just a dream," she said.  
"I'm sorry for waking you guys up," I mumbled, staring at my duvet.  
"It's fine," Esme reassured me.  
Then Carlisle, Alice, and Rosalie left the room. Esme stayed behind.  
"Will you be alright?" she asked me.  
"I think I'll be fine," I said. "It just scared me a little, mom." She smiled when I said mom. She wrapped me up into a hug. "Goodnight," she said. She quietly shut the door behind her.  
I laid back down under the covers. I was still a little jumpy. Why this was bothering me I did not know. It was just a dream.  
Yet I had the sick feeling that it was very real.  
I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep.

**-oOo-**

**Hey, have you guys ever heard of the term foreshadowing?**

**Why am I asking? Just curious...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of its characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I'm so sorry! It's so short again! These are kind of like fill-in chapters. These little bits and pieces need to be their own chapters or the story won't flow like I want.**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 13**

**Esme's POV**

"Alice," I called as I sped down the stairs.  
"I didn't see anything!" she yelled. "Nothing in her future that I could _see _shows her in any danger!" She groaned and sat down on the couch.  
"I am sorry. I was not yelling at you and I apologize if it sounded like I was," I whispered, staring at the ground.  
Alice frown disappeared. She sighed. "I'm sorry that I blew up at you like that. It is just difficult when I can't see something. It... it makes me feel weak. I'm used to having the upper hand," she muttered.  
Carlisle walked over and put his arm on her shoulder. "It is fine, Alice. I am sure that if she was in any danger, you would see it."  
Her face illuminated. "You're right!" she exclaimed. "Since she is human, I can see her! There's nothing to worry about."  
"Exactly," Carlisle replied.  
Rosalie was sitting over on the couch. Her gaze seemed to be off in space. When we went shopping, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward went on a hunting trip. They were expected to be back tomorrow. But Rosalie seemed... almost lonely. I walked over to her and sat down next to her.  
"Are you alright, Rosalie?" I asked.  
"What Alex heard in her dream, it just bothers me. Death comes to those who know too much. Knowing too much? It sounds like that the woman was killing Alex for knowing too much. As in knowing about our secret? What if she finds out? It seems like something the Volturi would do. To punish her. They are very strict about the rules"  
I processed that. It did add up.

"I don't want her hurt," Rosalie murmured.  
"Neither do I, but she does not know about the secret. And besides, Alice has not seen anything," I told her.  
"But there are ways around her visions! Ways that the Volturi know of!" she hissed through her teeth.

She got off the couch and stormed up the stairs, leaving me behind. As much as I didn't want to believe her, I knew she was right. There were ways around the visions. They could have found new talent to add to their guard. Or they could have found... other hybrids like Nessie. The Volturi had power that other vampires could never dream of.  
Each possible way that they could hurt Alex made me more and more afraid.

**-oOo-**

**Ooh, scary!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of its characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Okay, I'm going out of my usual pattern and having another chapter in Esme's POV. It would be hard to keep the story line I want if I did this chapter in Alex's POV.  
I'm crying for you guys because it is so stinking short again! They will get longer, I promise!  
Anyway, enjoy!**

**-oOo-  
Chapter 14  
****Esme's POV  
**

It was the 10th of July and it had been about ten days since Alex had her dream. As every day passed, we became less nervous about it. The fears I had once had vanished. Alice still hadn't seen anything anyway, so we were the slightest bit nervous.  
Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, and Nessie were all going away. Alice and Jasper were going to Isle Esme to spend some "alone time" together. Edward, Bella, and Nessie were going to spend a few days in a five star hotel on the coast of Rio de Janeiro. Jacob was coming with them, too, in case it was sunny one of the days and they needed something for Nessie to do. Rosalie and Emmett were going to Europe. What countries they would visit I wasn't sure, but it all probably depended on what weather they faced.  
Carlisle, Alex, and I weren't going anywhere. Alex said it would be nice to just stay at home and enjoy the quiet. Carlisle and I didn't mind either. We didn't need to go away to spend some alone time with each other.

We are not as public with our relationship as everyone else is. It's just the way we like it.  
Carlisle, Alex, and I stood at the door, waving goodbye to everyone as Rosalie and Emmett got into the convertible, Alice and Jasper got into the Porsche, and Edward, Bella, and Nessie got into the Volvo. All three cars sped off down the driveway.  
The three of us walked inside and shut the door. Alex picked up the sketchpad she had found and continued working on a drawing she had started earlier in the day.  
"What are you drawing?" I asked her.  
"A flower," she said, not looking up from the pad. I looked over her shoulder and saw a beautiful flower. It had so much detail, from the petals to the stem to the background behind it.  
"That is beautiful," I said.  
She smiled. "Thank you. I'm drawing the vase and the flowers on the dining room table next."  
I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Carlisle and I will be up in our room. Please, _call us_ if you need us."  
She laughed. "I'll make sure that I do."  
She walked over to the dining room table and sat down in front of the vase. I saw her looking out the glass back door as I walked up the stairs. 

**-oOo-**

**  
Ooh, what's Alex looking at? Or is she looking at anything at all?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of its characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright is intended.  
Now here is where the fun begins! Well, it's fun for me to write. Fun  
for the characters? Not so much...**

**Two updates in a day? Gasp! I'm just SO awesome like that! Teehee...  
**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 15  
****Alex's POV**  


I put down my pencil and admired my work. It was a spitting image of the vase and the carnations inside, if I do say so myself.  
I looked at the diamond-encrusted wristwatch that Alice had bought me. It was twelve thirty. Wow, I had been drawing for an hour and a half. My drawing obviously showed that.  
Esme and Carlisle had been up in their room for an hour and a half, too. I don't even want to know what they are doing up there...  
I looked out the glass doors in the kitchen that led out to the forest. Through all of the towering trees, I could actually see a ray of sun peeking out. It was always raining since I have been here, even if it was just a drizzle. I made a split decision- I was going for a walk.

I turned to a clear page in my sketchpad and wrote:

_**Dear Esme, Went for a walk, be back soon. Won't go too far.**_

_**-Alex**_

I put down the pad in plain sight and unlocked the doors. They quietly slid open.  
I stepped down onto the dry grass. It was a bit cool out, cooler then you would think a summer day would be like. There was a little bit of a path under the trees. I walked along it. In a tree next to me, there was a bird's nest with baby birds inside. A little bunny scampered in front of me. It was truly beautiful. I just kept walking, admiring my surroundings. I realized that I had walk too far when I couldn't see the house anymore. I decided to get one last look. I turned around to head back and before I could get back, a man whooshed in front of me.  
This man was fast. Fast like the thing in my dream. He was handsome, like a model. He had pale skin like Esme and Carlisle. The thing about him that scared me the most was his eyes. They were blood red.  
"Yes, they are blood red," he said to me. I gasped. How did he know I was thinking that? I tried to back away but ran into a woman. I turned around and looked at her. She was pale with red eyes, too. She just hissed at me.  
Esme, I need to call for Esme.  
Before I could even do so, the man swooped me up and held me in an iron grasp. I tried to wiggle free but couldn't.  
"Esme!" I managed to shout out before he clamped his hand on my mouth. I didn't notice that there was a boy standing next to him. He looked about sixteen. He had green eyes and tan skin, unlike the other two...  
The man holding me started to run faster than anything I have ever seen. Hundreds of trees whizzed by at lightning speed.  
I didn't know where I was. All I knew is that I couldn't get free. I was weak. Just like in my dream.  
Was I ever going to see Esme and Carlisle again? This was all my fault. I should have never left the home. Who cares if it was nice outside or not? If I would have just stayed inside, I wouldn't be in this mess. I would be safe.  
The tears blurred my vision as the man continued along. 

~oOo~

He had been running with me for a long time. It felt like days. We stopped at what seemed to be a private airport. It had only one runway and a small plane sat upon it.  
The man shoved me forward. "Get in," he snarled.  
I did as I was told and climbed the stairs into the airplane. Although it was quite small with only three throws with two seat on each side, it was quite fancy. The walls of the plane were red velvet with small little lamps in between each window. The small little windows were covered with tan curtains. The seats were leather and were the same tan color as the curtains.  
Three teens followed on the plane behind me. There were two boys and one girl. They were all wearing red robes. The color almost resembled the man's eyes. I shivered.  
The girl had bright blue eyes and honey-colored hair. She had took down the hood of her robe but since it covered her whole body, I could not see how long it was.  
One of the boys was holding her hand. He was tall, maybe about six feet. His head almost reached the ceiling. He had honey-colored hair like the girl but it was short like a guy's hair should be. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown. Just like Renesmee's eyes.  
The other boy was about as tall as I was. He had dark brown hair and equally dark brown eyes.  
"Are we ready to leave?" he asked the two other teens.  
"Yes we are," the girl said. She turned me and pointed to the left side of the second row. "Sit there," she commanded.  
This girl was fierce. Even though she looked sixteen, she intimidated me as much as the older man who captured me before.  
I sat down as I was told. She and the boy sat directly across from me. I think they are a couple because I haven't seen them apart since they boarded the plane.  
I felt the plane slowly start to move forward on the runway. I didn't know where we were flying. Wherever we were going, I knew I was in danger. 

**-oOo-**

**Where is Alex being taken? You'll have to wait and see...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the  
characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright is  
intended.  
Ok, guys, I just wanted to inform that there is some crude language in  
this chapter. If you are a younger child and SHOULDN'T read this if it  
has bad language, please don't. There could be some more possible bad  
language in the story, but that is why it is rated T!  
Enjoy you guys!  
**

Esme's POV  


I sat on my bed and buttoned up my blue blouse. Carlisle came behind  
me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"That was very nice," he whispered in my ear.  
"Mmm, very," I replied. I turned and kissed him on the lips, wrapping  
my arms around his neck. His hand moved to my hair.  
I sighed and broke the kiss. "It's actually sunny out today. Let's  
open the window," I suggested.  
"It actually is quite beautiful today." He sighed. "If only we could  
go hunting-"  
"Esme!" I heard Alex scream. It seemed like it was coming from  
outside. I looked out the window and didn't see her. I turned and ran  
down the stairs. She wasn't sitting at the dining room table. I ran to  
the living room. She wasn't there either.  
"Esme!" Carlisle called from the dining room. I ran in and he was  
standing over Alex's sketchpad.  
"She.. she left a note," he whispered.  
I walked over to read it. 

_**Dear Esme,  
Went for a walk, be back soon. Won't go too far.  
Alex  
**_

"So she did go outside," I muttered.  
When I looked up, Carlisle was already outside, searching.  
All of the sudden, the front door flew open.  
"Esme!" Alice screamed. She ran into the kitchen with Jasper in tow.  
"She... She's g-gone," I said. I had to clutch the table to prevent  
myself from falling over.  
"I saw her," Alice said. "She was in the forest, walking. She stopped  
dead in her tracks." Alice grabbed her head. "Then it went blank.  
Gone!" She shut her eyes and put her fingers to her temples.  
"Something is interfering!" she screamed.  
"Alice, calm down darling," Jasper said.  
Alice's shoulders relaxed and she opened her eyes.  
"Esme! Come here!" Carlisle called. I ran to him as fast as I could.  
"I picked up her scent," he told me. "She got to here when she crossed  
paths with..." he trailed off. "Two vampires and... a hybrid?"  
"A-ha!" Alice yelled triumphantly. "No wonder I couldn't see what  
happened! A hybrid came!"  
"This is no time to be gloating!" I shouted.  
"They took her this way," Carlisle said, pointing.  
"They... they took her," I whispered. I was on my knees in a split  
second. Carlisle was hoisting me off of the ground.  
"Esme, Esme, it's alright," he said. "We will find her. I promise."  
He turned to Jasper and Alice. "Call Rosalie and Edward. Ask Edward if  
he can get Jacob to take Renesmee to the reservation and leave her  
with Billy. If they can get the wolves to help, it would be most  
appreciated. I don't know how many vampires we are dealing with. We  
all need to meet at the house. Immediately."  
Alice and Jasper nodded, then ran off to the house.  
He turned to me and said, "Let's go find our daughter." 

**-oOo-**

We had been following the trail for a few hours. Two vampires and a  
hybrid had taken Alex to Brazil. Maybe they have her in a facility.  
Wherever she is, we would find her. Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett,  
Rosalie, Edward, Bella, the wolves and I were a united front.  
We emerged from the trees onto a small runway. There was one small jet  
sitting there. Two vampires stood beside the airplane. Emmett and  
Jasper ran out and grabbed the two from behind.  
"Now gentlemen," Carlisle began, "We can do this the easy way or-"  
"There's no need to be polite," I snarled.  
Carlisle laughed. "Right. So, where did they take her?"  
The two men exchanged looks. "Who-who are you talking about?"  
Emmett pulled his arm backwards, causing him to howl in pain.  
The other vampire's eyes widened in fear.  
"Do YOU have anything to say?" Jasper asked him.  
"They-they took her to their hideout," he confessed. "As bait."  
"As bait for what?" I asked.  
"As bait... For your coven." he whispered.  
"Pardon?" Rosalie asked.  
"Our master searches for special talents," he began. "He has heard of  
the notorious Cullen coven and the talents that some of the members  
have. He is curious about your coven and wants to see if you would be  
willing to join-"  
"Your master," Edward said. "He's not Aro. Or the Volturi. Who is he?"  
"We do not know his name," the other vampire said. "We just call him  
master."  
"And what is his intent?" Edward asked. "To overthrow the Volturi?"  
The two vampires looked at each other. "We do not know what his intent  
is," the first vampire said.  
"Are you lying?" Emmett yelled.  
"They are not, Emmett," Edward told him.  
"And where did they take her?" I asked.  
"Somewhere in Australia," the second vampire said. "His lair is in a  
cave in the desert but I don't know what part of Australia it is in."  
He pointed his thumb toward the airplane. "If-if you take the plane-"  
he continued. The first vampire hissed at him. "They can't take the  
damn plane!" Emmett pulled back his arm again and he howled with the  
increased pain.  
"If you take the plane," he gasped, "And press the auto pilot button,  
it will take you to the airport location."  
"Oh, how fancy," Alice snarled.  
"Thank you gentlemen," Edward said. "You have been quite... useful."  
He looked at Emmett and Jasper. "Will you two do the honors?"  
Emmett smiled. "With pleasure."  
Emmett and Jasper then ripped the heads off of the two. Usually I  
found this gruesome but now I thought it served them right. Working  
for the man who took away Alex.  
Carlisle sighed. "I didn't want to resort to this, but we had no  
choice. Start a fire."  
The wolves howled, I'm sure in happiness that vampires were killed.  
Emmett and Jasper threw the pieces of the two vampires into the fire.  
All that was left of them was now ashes.  
"Let's board!" Alice shouted and we climbed into the plane, headed god  
only knows where in Australia. To Alex.

**Will they be able to rescue Alex? Will Alice ever be able to see anything? The truth will be revealed...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of its characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I don't speak French, so I hope I did okay with it...**

**Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! I should have said this before, but I hit the 50 reviews milestone!**

Alex's POV  


The plane landed with a slight thud onto the runway. I had no idea where we were because as soon as we got up into the air, the teenage girl shut all of the drapes on the windows of the plane.  
The plane slowly began to stop moving. As soon as the plane halted, the two teens stood up. They flicked up the hoods of their blood red robes. The other male teen emerged from the captain's quarters and looked at me. "Get up," he said. I did as I was told. I didn't even want to know what they would do to me if I didn't follow orders.  
The three of them filed off of the plane and I followed them. When I stepped off the plane, it was extremely hot. The sun glared down on me and I almost started sweating immediately. I realized that we were in a desert.  
We approached a cave. It seemed so out of place, a mess of black surrounded by tan.  
"Enter," the girl commanded. I went into the cave, not knowing what to expect. Were there going to be more people in here, or would it be just these three teens and the people who kidnapped me earlier?  
I emerged into a large space that was dimly lit by torches that lined the rock walls. Part of the floor in the back of the cave was elevated and a single throne sat upon it. It was gold and the cushions were the same color as the inside walls of the jet, and the cloaks for that matter. Why were these people so obsessed with this shade of red?  
"Master will here to speak with you shortly," The female said.  
I froze. Master? Who was their master? Their master obviously had a lot of power to get these teens to call him or her master. What kind of people am I dealing with?  
A man then walked out from a separate hallway in the cave. He looked like he was about thirty. He had short, brown hair and was somewhat tall. Also, to no surprise, he was wearing red. However, it wasn't a robe. It seemed to be a very fancy suit.  
"Very good, Eliza, Collin, and Parker. You are dismissed," he told them.  
"Thank you master," they said in unison. They bowed to him and filed down a separate hallway.  
As soon as they were gone, he sat down in the throne.  
"Well, hello Alexandra Parker, or should I say Alexandra Cullen? Which do you prefer?" he asked me with a sickly-sweet smile.  
"Alex Cullen." I said, glaring at him. I could pretend I wasn't scared out of my wits, but could he see through the lie?  
"Ahh, Alex," he replied chuckling. "You are quite a peculiar girl."  
I stared at him.  
"So, are you close to this coven?" he asked.  
"What's it to you?" I spat. "And why do you call them a coven? I grew up in America and I'm pretty sure that they are called families. Animal families may have other names, but for humans it's families."  
I could hear him growl. He stood up from his throne and walked over to me until he was inches from me. He raised his hand and slapped me across the face. It stung like crazy and it probably was red.  
"Do not test my patience, you little brat! You will be disposed of shortly!" He yelled.  
I gulped. This could be bad.  
He took a deep breath and sat back down in his "almighty chair".  
"So, what powers does your family posses?" he said to me.  
Powers? Was this guy for real? They don't have any powers. Well, I thought I'd humor this guy. I just hoped that I wouldn't get slapped again...  
"Um, well... Esme has the power to cook amazing meals and..." I paused. "Edward seems to have the power to always be able to guess what people are thinking," I told him.  
He smiled that sickly-sweet smile again. "Well, this is just too precious," he said.  
"I don't seem to be able to find the humor in this," I said.  
"Ah, child. You soon will," he muttered. He stood up.  
"Adrienne! Venez ici et apportez-moi un humain!" he called out. I could make out the name Adrienne but since I don't speak French, I couldn't understand the rest.  
Then walked in that same pale, red eyed woman who helped capture me hours before. With her was a girl who looked about twelve. Her eyes were wide with fear and she was shaking. What were they going to do to her?  
"Je suis ici, le maître," Adrienne said. "Que puis-je faire pour vous?"  
" Montrez s'il vous plaît votre pouvoir à Alex en utilisant cette petite fille?" he said.  
Adrienne smiled the most evil smile I have ever seen in my life. "Avec plaisir, mon maître."  
She turned and faced the little girl. I feared that they would harm her. All of the sudden, she screamed and fell to the floor. She shook violently and was grasping her chest. "Please, please, stop!" she screamed. "It-it burns!"  
"Please, stop!" I yelled. "What are you doing to her?"  
"Adrienne, arrêtez. C'est assez," he said calmly.  
She immediately turned to look at him. I ran over, picked up the little girl, and cradled her in my arms. She was sobbing uncontrollably.  
"What is your name?" I whispered in her ear.  
"M-Mary," she replied.  
"It's going to be alright, Mary. I've got you," I told her.  
"Très bon Adrienne. Vous êtes rejeté. Et prendre la petite fille avec vous," the man said.  
She walked over to me and tried to take Mary from my arms.  
"No!" I screamed at Adrienne. "I won't let you take her!"  
" Donnez-moi la fille vous le gosse ennuyeux!" she shouted at me.  
She managed to pry Mary from my iron grasp. I stood up and started to chase her but then her master grabbed my arm and I couldn't run.  
"Let me go!" I said to him.  
"No, I don't think I will do that," he said.  
He let go of my arm. I turned and faced him. "What did Adrienne do to  
Mary?" I asked.  
"Well, darling, she used her powers."  
"And how did she get these powers?" I said.  
"She is a vampire," he said.  
I snorted. "Yeah right," I said. "Vampires don't exist."  
"Oh, is that what you believe?" he asked me. I nodded.  
"Well then I must show you something," he said. He went down a hallway and returned in a matter of seconds with a boy who looked about sixteen.  
"You don't believe in vampires?" he shouted at me. "Then let's see if this changes your mind!"  
His head shot down and his teeth sank into the boy's neck. The boy winced in pain.  
I froze where I stood. This man was... drinking the boy's blood. This was the worst thing I have ever seen. This boy was being killed and he couldn't do anything about it. I instantly thought about this boy's family. They would mourn over him and would never know what happened to him.  
The man finished the boy and threw his lifeless body to the ground. I couldn't look at the boy; it made me sick.  
"I am a vampire!" he screamed. "Most of my followers are vampires! And do you want to know who else are vampires?"  
The blood dripped from his teeth. His eyes were ruby red and wide. He looked psychotic, no, he was psychotic.  
I couldn't answer him. My brain was too scrambled to form a coherent  
sentence.  
"I said, DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?" he screamed, practically bursting my ear drums.  
"Yes," I whispered. Wow, I was surprised I could speak.  
He smiled, then started laughing like crazy.  
"Your precious little family!"

**-oOo-**

**Ooh, bombshell!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of its characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Esme's POV  


I looked out the window of the plane and all I could see was the ocean. That's all I have been able to see for the past few hours. The ocean.  
I sat in the second row on the right of this plane. Carlisle was sitting next to me but he had gone to check how Jasper and Alice were doing on maintaining the plane on auto pilot.  
Edward and Bella sat directly across from me and Rosalie and Emmett sat in front of me. Luckily there were just enough seats for the wolves who came: Jacob, Sam, Leah, Seth, Paul, and Jared. I knew Jacob missed Nessie. I instantly felt selfish, leaving Nessie behind at the reservation. Sure, she was with Billy and Sue and hopefully Charlie, but that didn't matter. She deserved better then to be dumped of there. I was being a terrible grandmother. I've barely spent any time with her lately and I've been so obsessed over Alex that Nessie's falling into the cracks.  
Edward walked over and sat next to me. "Don't say that, Esme," he whispered. "Nessie loves going to the reservation, even if Jacob isn't there. And we will find Alex. I don't need Alice's visions to promise me that."  
"Thank you, Edward," I said. "But please, can you stay out of my head?"  
He laughed and moved back over next to Bella. They linked hands and stared into each other's eyes.  
Alice walked out from the captain's quarters and sat down next to me.  
"So, how is Captain Jasper doing?" I asked her.  
She laughed. "He is doing fine. Even though he isn't doing much, he is  
still feeling excessive pride. It is quite annoying actually. I came out here to get some air."  
We both began laughing. It felt good to laugh again, but to no surprise, it didn't last very long.  
Alice hugged me. "We'll find her Esme. I will keep looking into the future to see if I can anything about her."  
"Do not strain yourself," I warned her.  
"Don't underestimate me," she said smugly.  
"I would never."  
She smiled, got up, and skipped towards the captain's quarters. Carlisle soon followed and sat down next to me.  
"I feel so popular," I said jokingly.  
"Attention hog!" I heard Rosalie whisper. That made me laugh again.  
Carlisle moved a piece of hair behind my ear and kissed me on the cheek. I laid my head on his shoulder. I always felt so comfortable here.  
"I know everyone keeps telling you this Esme, but we will find her. I have a feeling we will just be dealing with a power-hungry vampire with a few weak guards. We can take them," he said.  
"I want to believe you, but how can we be sure? Alice's visions are still blocked," I said.  
"You don't believe me?" he asked.  
I opened my eyes wide in shock. "No, Carlisle! It is just that-I-."  
I started sobbing my usual dry sobs. I don't know what to believe anymore. I put my head in my hands.  
Carlisle wrapped his arms around me. "Esme, do not cry. I am sorry. I did not mean for it to sound rude."  
I couldn't stop crying. I had lost Alex, been neglectful to Nessie, and now Carlisle was upset. What was wrong with me?  
"Nothing is wrong with you, Esme-" Edward began.  
"For God's sake, Edward, I thought I told you to stay out of my head!" I shouted.  
He looked hurt. I started sobbing again. "Oh, Edward, I am so sorry!" I cried.  
"It's alright, Esme," he whispered.  
Carlisle rubbed my back. I just needed to relax. Maybe then I would calm down. But how could I?  
I laid my head back on the seat and closed my eyes. Maybe if I did that I would stop crying. This was a time where I wished I could sleep. It would be nice to drift off into black, blissful oblivion, if only for a few minutes.  
I could hear someone run out of the captain's quarters. I opened my  
eyes and standing there was Alice. Her eyes were wide and she looked  
crazy.  
"I had a vision," she whispered.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked. He beat me to it.  
She closed her eyes and growled.  
"Alex is in a cave, chained to the wall by her wrists. She's sitting on the ground. There is a vampire, who is quite a lot like Emmett. He is muscular but not quite as tall. He seems to be angry." Alice growled again but louder this time. "He grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it causing her pain. He screamed at her and shoved her against the wall. He... made her cry!" she screamed.  
Now I was growling. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down.  
"They looked up and everything went black," she sighed. Her eyes opened and she looked around at all of us.  
"Jasper, how long until we land?" Rosalie shouted.  
"About an hour," he yelled back.  
"Ugh!" I groaned, and plopped down in my seat.  
"We will be there soon enough," Carlisle said.  
"Yes, which is why we need to establish a battle plan," Edward said.  
"Alright!" Emmett bellowed.  
"I think the wolves should be in front. They are intimidating." He looked over at the wolves. "You don't mind, do you?"  
"That sounds acceptable," Sam said.  
"Yeah, put us in the front!" Seth yelled.  
"Then we can go in line by couple," Edward continued. "Bella and I can be first in line, then Carlisle and Esme, followed by Alice and Jasper then Rosalie and Emmett. Sounds good?" Edward said.  
"Heck yeah!" Emmett yelled. "This is going to be fun!"  
Edward turned to Bella. "Love, make sure your shield is up before we go in there," he said. "And if you can, can you put your shield on Alex? But if you can't reach, don't stress yourself."  
"I can manage," Bella said.  
"Well, I will be able to read their thoughts for battle plans. And you never know, Alice might be able to see something," Edward said. "Let's think positive."  
"It is the least we can do," Carlisle said.  
"Landing in a half an hour!" Jasper yelled out to us.

**-oOo-**

**Will they make to the cave and find Alex? You'll have to wait and see...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

Alex's POV

After that man had his little killing in front me and gave his big I'm-A-Vampire bombshell, he chained me to the wall by my wrists. Thank goodness I wasn't next to his throne, but I was attached to the wall to the right of him.  
I couldn't believe that the family I had been with was a family of... vampires. Although, he could be lying. I knew he was a vampire after he drank that poor boy's blood, but Carlisle, Esme, and everyone else had not drunken blood. At least not when I was around. However, they didn't have red eyes. Everyone except for Renesmee had gold eyes. But what could explain how Edward always knew what people were thinking? And Alice knowing exactly what I liked without even asking me? The man said that vampires can have powers. Adrienne obviously proved that on poor little Mary. I think Edward could read minds. I was also pretty sure that the man who kidnapped me could read minds. How else would he have known what I thought of the red robes? I didn't say a thing out loud.  
As much as I didn't want to think that the Cullens are vampires, all of the pieces fit. The man just had to go into so much details about vampires. They were extremely pale and had excessive beauty. Cullens checklist. Pale skin? Check. Extreme beauty? Check. Possible powers? Check.  
It was kind of scary that I had been staying in home with a family of vampires. But what upset me the most is that they kept this a secret from me. If I was going to live with them, I should have a right to know. I still would want them to rescue me from this cave but I don't know if I can trust them.  
I looked around. The man still wasn't back and I was glad of it. The less I had to see of him, the better.  
"¿Está contento de que no está a su lado? Eso es lindo," a man said. He walked into the room from the hallway that the man left from. He was tall, maybe about six feet, and he was obviously Spanish. At least that's what language I thought he spoke in. He seemed to be really strong because his muscles were really large. It looked like he worked out 24/7. He had red eyes so he must be a vampire, too. Big surprise.  
I didn't understand why all these vampires has to speak in different languages. I couldn't understand him or Adrienne.  
"Apuesto a que no me puede entender," he said. "Yo podría seguir hablando en español que te moleste. Silly niña."  
"I can't understand you!" I said.  
He sighed. "I guess I'll talk to you in English then."  
"Please," I spat.  
"I'm Juan and I don't like you're attitude," he told me.  
"I'm Alex and I don't like you," I replied.  
"You really are a brat," he said. "You better watch yourself. I don't show people much mercy."  
"Yeah, ok. And what power do you posses?" I asked  
"I have extreme strength," he said, looking proud. Compared to Adrienne's power, his power was crap.  
"Wow, that is so..." I paused. "Boring."  
Instantly, his fist flew into my eye. Man, what a hothead. He wasn't lying about the super strength, though. That was extremely painful. I'm sure I would have a black eye after this, which will look the least bit attractive.  
"Don't test my patience!" he yelled.  
"I'm sorry," I whispered.  
"You should be," he spat. "Now, I'm supposed to guard you, so don't do anything funny."  
"I won't, Juan. I promise." I was close to tears but I would not let Juan see me cry. He would just torture me even more by ridiculing me.  
"Now that's more like it," he said. "Respect." He sighed. "I don't get much of that here."  
"From the humans? Or from your master?" I asked.  
"My master. He thinks he is my superior. But I am stronger than him. He's just a tracker," Juan said.  
"What's a tracker?" I asked.  
"A tracker can pick up the scent of anything and be able to find it," said Juan.  
"Oh," I muttered. "But you are stronger physically. He is stronger power wise."  
"Whatever. But why am I even talking to you?" he said.  
"Because you enjoy my company?" I suggested.  
He grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it. I screamed out in pain.  
"I told you to watch yourself!" he yelled at me. He shoved me against the wall and I banged my head. I could feel the tears stream down my face now.  
He was abusing me. If only Carlisle and Esme could see this right now. They would tear Juan to shreds. Literally, because they're really strong.  
The man, everyone's Master, ran out to Juan. He had the boy named Parker with him. He was in the plane that took me to this place, and he actually flew it. Surprising for boy who looked sixteen years old.  
"Juan! Get out of here, now!" the man yelled.  
"Yes master," Juan said, and then he ran out of the room as directed.  
"What is wrong, master?" Parker asked.  
"The one who sees the future in the Cullen coven," He looked over at me. "Alice," he spat. "Could have ability to see her."  
Parker walked over and stood next to me.  
"Watch her, Parker," the man said.  
"Yes, master," Parker said, staring at his feet. The man left and Parker looked at me. I glared at him but the tears still streamed down my face. I couldn't pretend to be strong when I was crying.  
From the first time I saw Parker, I knew he was beautiful. He wasn't even a vampire but his beauty excelled over them. But I couldn't like him. He was working with the people who took me away. Who hurt my family. Who hurt me.  
That made him the enemy.

I couldn't look into his deep, brown eyes without blushing. I know I shouldn't have feelings for him, but alas, I did. He was the most gorgeous boy I have  
ever seen.  
So I just sat there, staring at my feet.  
"Are you going to speak or sit there in silence?" he asked me. I looked up at him with a confused look.  
"Well... I had heard that you were mouthing off at my master and Juan so..." he trailed off. "Bravo."  
I laughed. "Wow, I'm surprised."  
"At what, might I ask?" he said.  
"That you would actually like me taunting your master." I sneered. He chuckled. I just went back to staring at the floor. Did he think I was funny or was he laughing at me?  
After a few minutes, Parker broke the silence.  
"You know, I don't support what's going on here," he said.  
"What do you mean?" I questioned.  
"What I mean is that I do not support keeping you as a hostage just to get to your family. It is wrong and cruel," he said.  
I blushed. "Well, thanks," I said.  
We sat in silence again.  
"Do you know what I am?" he asked me.  
"Uhh... a human?" I said.  
"No, I am not. But yet, I am not a vampire. I am a mix of the two, making me a hybrid," he said.  
I just stared at him. How many more mystical creatures was I going to be introduced to? What next, unicorns?  
"I do drink blood, however," he told me. I started to back away from him. I didn't want him to do to me what his master did to that boy.  
"Don't worry, I won't drink your blood. I only drink animal blood," he said. "But since my master doesn't believe in drinking animal blood, I barely get to hunt," he spat.  
"Will you get sick if... if you don't hunt?" I asked.  
He laughed. "Wow, I thought you wouldn't care," he said. I blushed and looked at the ground again.  
"I'm sorry," he said, sounding upset. "I did not mean to hurt your feelings."  
"It's okay," I muttered.  
"So... are you alright? I mean, being stuck here and all," he said.  
I sighed. "As okay as I can be after being taken here against my will, away from my family."  
"Are they your real family?" he asked.  
I shook my head. "They are my adopted family."  
"I bet you miss them," he whispered.  
"More then you could imagine."  
Then he did something I was NOT expecting. He wrapped his arms around  
me in a hug. It felt amazing when he hugged me. My skin tingled and I got butterflies in my stomach.  
I wondered if he had feelings for me. I had feelings for him, but his sweet acts confused me.  
He kissed me on the cheek, making me blush.  
"I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable," he said scooting away from me. "I hope I didn't upset you again."  
I looked up at him and smiled. "No," I said giggling. "You've actually made my day."  
He smiled back at me. That smile of his almost made my heart melt.  
"I have to be careful, though," he told me. "I wouldn't want my master to find me supporting you."  
"It looks to me like you despise him," I said. "If I ever escape, you have to, too."  
"If I ever can," he whispered.  
He stood up and walked a few feet away from me. Shortly his master walked in the room.  
"Good job guarding her, Parker. I am surprised that I am saying this, but you may go hunt," he said.  
"Thank you, master," Parker replied, and ran out of the cave. Parker was fast, but not as fast as the vampires.  
"What day is it?" I asked the man.  
"July 14th," he told me. "So," he said in his sickly-sweet voice,  
"Have you been a good girl?"

**-oOo-**

**Alex IS falling for Parker. Will things work out for Alex and Parker, or are they just another pair of star-crossed lovers?**

**And the bigger question: Will Alex be found? **

**All these questions and more will soon be revealed.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright is intended.**

**Esme's POV  
**

We landed on the small runway and of course there were two male vampires that were "guarding" the place  
They tried to run but the boys were faster.  
"Hello gentlemen," Edward said smoothly.  
"A-are you the Cullens?" one of the men asked.  
"Yes we are," Jasper said. I don't think he was changing anyone's moods because that couldn't get answers to our questions.  
"I'm sorry but I need to alert-" the second vampire began. He struggled to break free but Emmett held on to him with an iron grasp.  
"You're not going anywhere!" Emmett yelled.  
"Now, where is the hideout cave?" Edward asked.  
"Just go east and KEEP going. If you run for a long while then you eventually will reach the cave," the first vampire said.  
"Thank you," Edward said. He looked at Emmett and Jasper, raising his eyebrow. The both nodded and ripped the heads off of the two vampires.  
"Start a fire," Edward said.  
The smoke rose to the sky as we ran to the cave.

-oOo-

It seemed like it was early morning on July 15th. We had been running into the next day and it was as hot as can be in a desert that was in Australia in the middle of July. After being on the move for what felt like the longest time, we spotted the cave off in the distance.  
"Wait!" Edward said.  
We all halted.  
"What do we need to stop for?" I asked.  
"We are going to have to be extremely quiet now," he said. "Bella, love, is your shield up?" Bella nodded once.  
"Good, good." Edward closed his eyes, probably to see if he can hear any thoughts.  
"I wonder when Parker is going to get back," he said, opening his eyes. "That was Alex."  
"Yes, she's in there!" I whisper-shouted.  
"Right now she seems not to be in any distress," Edward continued. "There is a hybrid in there, who Alex seems to have feelings for. He has dark brown hair and equally brown eyes. Do not harm him," he said.  
Alice frowned. "I bet there are some hybrids in the battle because I can't see the outcome."  
I grabbed Carlisle's hand. How was this battle going to turn out? Would any of our family be lost? What about the wolves? Would any of them be lost?  
Would Alex be lost?  
Carlisle looked me right in the eyes. It seemed that he could sense my worry.  
"We will be fine darling," he told me. "We WILL get her."  
He kissed me right on the lips, in front of everyone. Usually he wasn't that public about our relationship. But right now, I didn't really care. There was the possibility that we both wouldn't make it out of this battle.  
"I love you," I whispered in his ear.  
"I love you, too," he whispered back.  
I looked around at my family and at the wolves. We were all fighting for Alex. The wolves didn't even know her and they were helping to fight for her.  
"Let's go," I said.

**-oOo-**

**The battle looms, but what will be the result?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Happy Saturday! Guess what? It's battle time!  
**

Alex's POV

I sat in the same spot, chained to the dismal cave wall. Parker had been hunting for a while. I wonder when he will get back...  
"Ahh, do you miss Parker?" the man said. I just glared at him, not responding. He laughed. "That is just precious."  
I turned my head away from him. He disgusted me; I couldn't look at him. He chuckled again. "Don't get too attached to him. Before you know it,  
he could disappear."  
My eyes widened but I couldn't let him see my face. It would give away that I... loved Parker.  
"Master, master!" Parker yelled, as if on cue, running into the cave.  
"Intruders! And there are large wolves with them!" he shouted.  
"Werewolves," the man whispered.  
Parker looked over, then he... winked at me. Why did he wink? Unless... All of the sudden, six wolves sauntered into the cave. But they didn't look like normal wolves. They were gigantic with sharp teeth and the colors of their fur varied. They ranged from brown to midnight black. It was like they were wolves that were genetically enhanced because they were so large. They were fierce and intimidating.  
And they absolutely terrified me to no end.  
The midnight black wolf looked over at me and barked to his fellow wolves. It was like he was communicating with them.  
I scooted backwards until my back was pressed up against the wall. I was determined to not let those vicious beasts anywhere near me.  
"Adrienne, Monter l'armée!" the man screamed. "Parker, go watch the  
humans and summon Eliza! Juan, get the girl!"  
Juan was next to me in a second, unchaining me from the wall. He pinned my arms behind my back and picked me up off of the ground. Adrienne and what I assumed were other vampires made a line in front of the man's throne. They were his guard, but he did not deserve to be protecting. He was a vile piece of scum.  
One of the vampires laughed once. I looked over and it was the male vampire who first captured me. I guess he read my mind and was laughing about what I said. He nodded.  
I guess I was right.  
I tried to wiggle free from Juan's grasp, but it was no use. He just kicked me in the back of the leg. I decided not to move.  
Bella and Edward walked into the cave with large strides. Esme and Carlisle were next and they were followed by Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.  
I'd never thought I'd see them again.  
Esme's eyes scanned the room until they fell upon me.  
"Esme!" I screamed. Juan took his large hand and clamped it over my mouth. Wow, I couldn't move or speak.  
"Hello Cullen Clan!" the man said. His line of vampires parted so he could make his way through. "It is an honor to have you in my humble abode!"  
"Greetings, Nathaniel," Edward said.  
Oh, so the man's name is Nathaniel.  
Nathaniel turned to me. "I never did tell you my name, did I?"  
I couldn't speak so I just narrowed my eyes at him.  
He chuckled and walked over to me, stroking my hair. I cringed at his touch. Esme growled and Alice grabbed her wrist to hold her back.  
"It is a pleasure meeting you, Nathaniel," Carlisle said. "But if you would just give Alex back to me, we will be on our way."  
Nathaniel laughed. "No, no, no. That won't do. You haven't heard my  
proposition yet!"  
"And what would that be?" Esme asked, coming to stand up next to Carlisle.  
"You could join my army!" he said. "I know of the powers your clan has. Mind-reading, the ability to predict the future, and affecting one's emotions. It's all so amazing! So, what do you say? Will you join me?"  
Nathaniel was still standing next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I cringed again. Juan laughed at my misery.  
"Over my dead body!" Esme spat. I have never seen her this mad. Frankly, I've never seen her mad.  
Nathaniel groaned. "Oh, this one bothers me." He turned to Adrienne. "S'il vous plaît."  
I didn't speak French but I knew what Nathaniel was referring to. Adrienne was going to torture Esme.  
"No!" I screamed, but having Juan's hand over my mouth, it sounded muffled.  
Adrienne just stared at Esme. Nothing happened. Esme actually smiled at Adrienne.  
"Impossible! Comment est-il ne fonctionne pas?" Adrienne screamed.  
"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Edward said. "My wife Bella has an incredibly strong shield." He looked rather smug. I looked over at Bella. She looked like she was concentrating.  
"What?" Nathaniel screamed. He looked infuriated. One of his best "weapons" was no longer useful.  
Nathaniel stood there dumbfounded. When I thought he was going to do nothing, he yelled "Attack!"  
What happened next was the most gruesome thing I have ever seen.  
Nathaniel and his guard sprung on the wolves and everyone. My family was extremely strong. Edward protected Bella because of her shield. It was keeping everyone safe. Well, except for the bad vampires. Many of the vampires fighting for Nathaniel were weak. Alice jumped onto a male vampire's shoulders and ripped his head clean off. Jasper had started a small fire in the corner of the room and Alice threw the vampire's head into the fire. It was disgusting how the heads came clean off.  
The wolves mauled some of the vampire's bodies. The bodies laid in  
heaps on the cave floor. It almost made me sick to look at them. The wolves, it seemed, were made to destroy vampires. How my family made an alliance with them I do not know.  
Soon the only people left fighting for Nathaniel were Adrienne, the man who captured me, and two other male vampires who seemed to be as strong as Juan, maybe even stronger.  
"Juan! I need you to protect me!" Nathaniel shouted. "Drop the girl!"  
Juan released me from his iron grasp. He dropped me and I hit the floor with a thud.  
Esme was fighting with Adrienne. They were crouched in front of each other, both looking ready to pounce each other like fierce lions. One of the strong vampires was sneaking up behind Esme. He would attack her before she could even turn. And if she did turn, Adrienne would spring on her.  
"Esme, look out!" I screamed.  
Carlisle came running at full speed and slammed the male vampire to the ground. That distracted Adrienne for a split second and Esme snapped her head right off. I shivered as Esme threw the head into the fire and Carlisle doing the same with the head of the body he dispatched. Two of the wolves destroyed the other strong vampire and Emmett was after Juan.  
Nathaniel looked over at me. Since I was free, I figured it would be a good idea to MOVE.  
He ran over to me and grabbed my wrist so I couldn't move. "You're not going anywhere," he spat. He looked around the room. "My entire army is just about gone! My hard work... WASTED!" he yelled. "And it is all your fault! You're stupid little coven and those werewolves came in and destroyed EVERYTHING I've worked for! I won't let you get away unharmed!"  
Nathaniel bit down on my wrist. I screamed in pain. Where he bit started to burn.  
He threw me down to the ground. I couldn't move. I just laid there, helpless.  
"Please! Make it stop!" I moaned. "It burns!"  
Nathaniel just stared down at me and laughed one of the most sinister laughs I have ever heard.

I could see Carlisle tackle Nathaniel to the ground and rip him to pieces faster than he did with any of the other vampires. He caught Nathaniel off guard.  
I screamed out in pain again. The burning was moving up my arm. This was the worst pain I have ever endured. It felt worse than my arm being on fire.  
Esme knelt down on the ground and put my head on her knees.  
"Alex? Can you hear me? Everything is going to be alright, sweetheart. Carlisle is going to make the pain go away," she said.  
I couldn't seem to say anything coherent. All I could think about was the burning.  
Carlisle lifted my wrist to his mouth. Was he drinking my blood? I knew he was a vampire...  
"Stop... Stop drinking my blood!" I screamed. "Make the burning go away!"  
I thought that I could hear Esme gasp. I bet she didn't know that I knew she and the rest of the family were vampires.  
Slowly, the burning stopped, but not before I slipped into unconsciousness. 

-oOo- 

I opened my eyes to see Esme's face.  
"Hey, you are awake," she said.  
I immediately stood up and backed away from her. Looking around, I still saw bits and pieces of bodies being cleaned up by Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.  
"Don't drink my blood like Carlisle did," I said.  
Esme stood up and I backed farther away from her.  
"Alex, please listen to me. Carlisle did not drink your blood. He was sucking the venom out of you bloodstream. That was what was giving you the burning feeling. And as for me, I would never drink your blood. None of us would," she said.  
"But you are..." I paused. "Vampires, right?"  
Esme sighed. "Yes, all of us are except for Renesmee. I wish that you would not have found out this way. We kept the secret from you for your safety. However, that did not work out so well."  
"But wait. If you aren't going to drink my blood then... what do you drink?" I asked.  
"I had a feeling you would ask about that," Esme said. "You notice how  
our eyes are gold?"  
I nodded.  
"Well, our eyes are gold because we only drink animal blood, not human blood. The other vampires had red eyes because they drink human blood," she said.  
"So I'm safe with you?"  
She smiled. "Exactly."  
"I have one more question," I said to Esme. "What would have happened if Carlisle didn't suck the venom out of my blood stream?"  
"You would have become a vampire," she whispered.  
I gasped. I couldn't imagine becoming a vampire. At least not now...  
"I am so sorry for all of the things you had to go through these past few days," Esme said. "And I want you to know that I love you and I will always protect you, no matter what. Do you forgive me?"  
I smiled. "I forgive you, Mom."  
She smiled back and pulled me into a hug. Carlisle was at her side in an instant and I gave him a hug, too.  
"I am so glad you are alright," he said, kissing my forehead.  
We walked towards everyone and Alice and Rosalie engulfed me into a huge hug.  
"Thank god you're alright!" Rosalie shouted.  
"We were worried sick!" Alice said.  
I broke from there hug and Emmett scooped me up into a bear hug.  
"Come here, kid!" he boomed.  
"Can't... breathe..." I gasped.  
He put me down gently and patted me on the head, making me laugh. I looked over at Jasper, Edward, and Bella. I was happy to see them, too, but I didn't know how to express it like I had done with the  
others.  
"It's good to see you, too, Alex," Edward said. Oh right, he can read minds.  
"Yes I can," he replied to my thoughts. I just laughed.  
"Oh, come here," Bella said, wrapping me up in a small hug.  
I looked at Jasper. He grinned at me.  
I did happen to notice that the wolves were missing.  
"Where are the wolves?" I asked.  
"They went to try to find something to eat," Esme said. "They are going to meet us at the plane."  
"You took a plane here?" I gasped.  
"Yeah! An awesome, luxurious mini private jet!" Alice said.  
"Let us get going, then," Carlisle said.  
"Wait!" I yelled. "Where's Parker?"  
I ran down the hall way where I would always see Nathaniel go down. It was extremely dark and I couldn't see anything.  
"Parker!" I called.  
The tunnel opened up into a large room with beds and dressers. To the side was a giant cell with... humans inside. Parker was standing outside of it. He turned, saw me, and smiled.  
"It's over," I said. "We won."  
He ran over and swooped me up into the air and spun me around. As he placed me down, he planted a kiss on my cheek. Of course, I blushed. Parker walked over and unlocked the door to the cell. All the humans ran out. I noticed that everyone in the cell was a child. It just proved how cruel Nathaniel was.  
All the children ran out to the main room. Only Esme and Carlisle were in the room. Everyone else must have gone to the jet.  
"Everyone, calm down!" Parker shouted over the kids. "I'm going to get all of you home."  
He turned to me. "I have to help everyone get home so I can't go with you, as much as I want to. But I promise you, Alex, I will find you one day." He kissed me on the cheek again. "Now go home with your family."  
"I'll miss you with all of my heart," I whispered.  
"I will miss you, too." He paused. "Goodbye, angel."  
Before I left, I saw Mary, the girl who Adrienne tortured in front of my eyes. She saw me and I gave her a hug.  
"You'll be safe now," I whispered in her ear.  
I followed Esme and Carlisle outside. The jet was nowhere in sight.  
"Where's the jet?" I asked.  
"We have to run there," Carlisle said. I'm sure he could see the distress in my face. He lifted me up onto his back and said "Hold on tight."  
All of the sudden, we were flying. Well, at least it felt like flying.  
Carlisle and Esme were running extremely fast, like vampires could. The feeling of the wind whipping my hair was exhilarating. After running for a long time, we reached the jet.  
I knew that I was one step closer to home.

**~oOo~**

**Yay, Alex is safe!**

**"I couldn't imagine becoming a vampire. At least not now..."**

**Foreshadowing, maybe?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I'd thought I'd be super awesome and give two updates in two days! How nice of me! ; )  
**

Esme's POV  


Carlisle shut the door to the jet while Alex walked to the back and looked around. Alice and Jasper were in the front of the jet but if Alex sat down, Carlisle would not have anywhere to sit.  
I sat down in the same seat I sat in before and Carlisle gestured for Alex to sit next to me.  
"But you won't have a seat, Carlisle," Alex said.  
"Do not mind me," he replied. "I will be up in the front."  
So Alex sat down next to me and yawned.  
"Are you tired?" I asked.  
She nodded. "It's been... hard to sleep the past few days."  
I stroked her arm. "You can sleep now, if you like."  
She nodded again and closed her eyes. In minutes, she was asleep. I was so glad that she was back with me and safe. All those worries about her were gone.  
Alice walked out and knelt beside the isle where Alex and I were sitting. Gently, I lifted Alex up and switched spots with her, without waking her.  
Alice smiled. "Nice job. Now, it's late on the 15th of July. We should get back to the private airport on the 16th and we will arrive home later that day, if we run. If we get a car, we will get back in the morning on the 17th. Alex's birthday is the 18th and I really want to throw her a surprise party!" she gushed.  
"Alice, slow down," I whispered. "Yes, you can through her a party. I will make her some cinnamon rolls in the morning. We will make sure that nobody says anything about her birthday until the party," I said.  
"Excellent! But how can we get her out of the house to get set up for the party?" Alice asked.  
"She can come to the cottage with Edward, Nessie, and I. Maybe she can  
try to bond with Nessie," Bella said.  
"Thank you Bella!" Alice said. "Alex is going to wake up in five minutes so I'm going to head back up with Jasper and Carlisle." Alice looked around at everyone. "We never discussed anything about a party. And for all that Alex knows, there is no party."  
With that, she walked back to the captain's quarters.  
"Ah, Alice," Edward muttered.  
Alex woke up in five minutes just as Alice said she would. None of us ever doubted Alice.  
"So much for sleeping," I said to Alex.  
"I guess I just couldn't sleep. I didn't want to wake up and everyone be gone like you rescuing me was a dream," she said.  
I gave her a hug. "This is not a dream," I said. "This is reality."  
Alex just sat back in her seat.  
"I did see a cooler in the back of the plane," Edward said to Alex. "There are sodas, believe it or not, in there if you want to grab them."  
She laughed. "I keep forgetting you can read my mind. Thanks, Edward."  
Alex got up from her seat and came back with a can of Pepsi.  
"It's my favorite," she said.  
I'll have to tell Alice that Alex likes Pepsi...  
"You will not be able to fall asleep at all with all that caffeine," I said. Alex laughed and shrugged.  
"Does anybody have the time?" I asked around.  
"It is six a.m. in the time zone where we are landing. So it will be one a.m. in Forks," Edward said.  
"God," Alex said after taking a sip of her Pepsi. "That's confusing."  
After a few minutes of silence, Jacob was in the front of the plane snoring.  
"Who is the boy up in the front that is snoring?" Alex asked quietly.  
I laughed. "That is Jacob."  
"Is he the boy who is friends with Nessie?" she said.  
I nodded.  
"Isn't he a little bit old to be hanging out with a young hybrid?" She asked.  
"You know that Nessie is a hybrid?" I questioned.  
"Yes," she said. "Well, it was a good guess. Parker told me he was a hybrid and the characteristics he told me about seem to fit Nessie."  
"Ah," I laughed.  
"Parker only drinks animal blood, too!" she whisper-shouted.  
I stared at her. "Really?"  
She nodded quickly.  
"I wish he could have came with us," I said.  
Alex sighed. "Me too. He said after he got all of the children home he would come and find me. I really hope he does..."  
"You know, physically he looks seventeen but he could possibly be the  
same age as you," I said.  
"Really?" Alex asked excitedly.  
"You never know," I shrugged. "Did you ask him?"  
"No," she said. "I didn't really get to know much about him."  
We sat in silence until we could feel the plane slowly descending. Carlisle walked back to our seats with his cell phone in hand.  
"I ordered two rental cars," he said. I could hear Rosalie groan. "New, fine quality cars," he added. He turned to Sam. "I spoke to you earlier and you said you didn't want a car for the six of you. Is that still the case?"  
"Yes," Sam said.  
"Can we open a window?" Leah moaned. "The smell in here is making me  
nauseous."  
"Ditto," Rosalie spat. "And no, you can't open a window. We are about to land, anyway. Can't you feel the plane descending?"  
"Easy, White Witch. No need to get worked up," Leah replied.  
"Lay off," Alex said to her.  
"Thank you, Alex," Rosalie said.  
The girl glared at Rosalie and Alex, then turned back to face the window.  
I thought I heard her mutter something under her breath about annoying  
girls, vampires, and planes. 

-oOo- 

We exited of the plane onto the runway of the little private airport. I remember the last time we were here we were searching for Alex. Now she was back and safe.  
Alex hopped onto Emmett's back as we ran to a little town where we were going to pick up the rental cars. I could hear her giggling almost the entire time.  
When we got to the town, we said our goodbyes to the wolves in their human form.  
"Don't get upset over Leah," Jacob whispered to Alex. "She always has a bad temper."  
"Shut up Jacob!" Leah said.  
We watched them run into the trees and shift into their wolf forms. Minutes later our rental cars pulled up. Of course, they were gorgeous Ferraris. They made this already small and dull looking town look even worse.  
I saw Rosalie admiring the red Ferrari.  
"This is my next car!" she shouted.  
The ladies ended up getting in the red Ferrari while the men got into the blue Ferrari. Rosalie drove behind the men with Bella in the passenger seat and Alex, Alice, and I sat in the back seat. 

-oOo- 

The drive was a bit longer than expected because Carlisle followed speed limits in most areas we drove in, as much as Rosalie protested.  
"We can get there in half the time if we drive faster!" she shouted at particularly nobody.  
Alex did manage to fall asleep during the car ride. All of the constant time change must be hard on her sleeping habits. Her head rested upon my shoulder. Alice whipped out her cell phone, probably to order items for the party. I had a feeling her and Jasper were going to give Alex the red ring that matched all of the women's rings. I had an idea of the gift I wanted to give Alex.  
"I already ordered the iPhone for you and Carlisle to give to Alex. What a great idea!" she whispered. "Rosalie, what do you and Emmett want to give Alex?"  
"I was thinking a really state-of-the-art digital camera and a scrapbook to put pictures in," Rosalie suggested.  
"Perfect!" Alice said, closing her eyes. "She will love the red camera!"  
"Gosh, Alice, I don't really know what to get Alex from Edward, Nessie, and I," Bella said.  
Alice closed her eyes once more. "I see a silver heart shaped locket... that Alex adores!" she said. "Will that work, Bella?"  
"Perfect," Bella said.  
Alex shifted on my shoulder. Boy, was she in for a surprise... 

**-oOo-  
**

**  
Will Alex like the party and her presents? You will just have to wait  
and find out...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This chapter has some nice sister & brother bonding between Alex and Edward.  
Enjoy!  
**

Alex's POV

"Wake up, Alex," Esme murmured.  
I opened my eyes and I was in the back of the red Ferrari which was sitting in the driveway of the house.  
It was relieving to be back. Just days ago, I was taken away behind the house in the woods. Now I had returned, safe and sound. I wasn't so sure if I wanted to go back in those woods anytime soon...  
Esme opened the door of the car and exited. I followed behind her. The thought just occurred to me that these were RENTAL cars. Somebody was going to have to get them back...  
"Esme, how are the rental cars going to get back?" I yawned.  
She laughed. "It's taken care of."  
We walked inside the house and Alice plopped down onto the white couch.  
"Oh, it's good to be home!" she said.  
I sat down next to Alice and she gave me a big hug. I yawned once again.  
"Do I bore you?" Alice asked jokingly.  
"No, no, no!" I laughed. I looked at her and noticed her eyes were... black.  
I backed away from her a bit.  
"Alice, something is wrong with your eyes," I said. "They're black!"  
"Oh, I'm just thirsty." She stood up from the couch. "Family hunting trip, anyone?" she called out.  
Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett rushed into the room. Edward and Bella had gone to get Renesmee and I had no idea where Esme and Carlisle were.  
"Should I stay here by myself? Or should I come-" I began.  
"Coming isn't a good idea," Alice said quickly. "I just don't think you should see..." she trailed off.  
Carlisle and Esme then walked down the stairs.  
"Hello everyone," Esme said, smiling.  
"We wanted to go hunting and... uh... we didn't think it would be a great idea if Alex came..." Alice stammered.  
"It is fine, Alice," Carlisle said. "Esme and I will stay here with Alex and then we will go out later."  
Alice nodded and then she, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper ran out the back door.  
"It is probably best that you did go with any of us while we hunt after what has happened." Esme said.  
"Yeah." I said. "I didn't want to go." I paused and stared into space.  
"What is wrong, Alex?" Carlisle asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"He.. he k-killed a boy in f-front of me..." I stammered. Shaking, I plopped down on the white couch. Esme grabbed me hand and sat next to me.  
"Alex, Alex, it is alright," Esme said soothingly, using her free hand to rub my back. I could feel tears streaming down my face. I slowing began to stop shaking.  
"I'm sorry," I said.  
"Why are you apologizing?" Esme laughed.  
"I'm apologizing for having a mental breakdown on the couch," I said.  
"Alex, this was a traumatic experience for you," Carlisle said. "It is normal to be scared like this."  
I nodded. He was right.  
"Alex, did you know that I am a doctor?" Carlisle asked me.  
"No," I laughed. "That hasn't been established." I turned to Esme. "Do you work?" I asked.  
"No, but I am into architecture and interior design," she said.  
"Do Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper have jobs?" I questioned.  
Esme shook her head. "It is hard for them to keep jobs with us constantly moving..." she trailed off.  
"Why do you constantly move?"  
"We do not age," she said flatly.  
I gasped. "You don't age?"  
She shook her head no.  
"We cannot stay in a town for too long because people start to become suspicious," Carlisle said. He sighed and looked at Esme."I think it might be time again," he whispered.  
"I was afraid you were going to say that," she said.  
"Where would we move to?" I asked. "Where would we be able to move to?"  
"We cannot move to a sunny place," Esme said.  
"I'm sorry for asking all of these questions," I said. "But why can't we move to a sunny place?"  
"Another strange thing about vampires is that our skin sparkles in the  
sun," Carlisle said.  
"Like diamonds," Esme added.  
Wow, real vampires like Carlisle and Esme were so much different then vampires in movies and books. They drink animal blood and sparkle in the sun. They don't even have fangs or sleep in coffins. Well, at least I didn't think they did...  
"No, we don't have fangs and we don't sleep in coffins," Edward said, answering my thoughts as he walked into the room. I guess he was back from getting Renesmee.  
"I didn't think you did," I said.  
He turned to Carlisle and Esme. "You two can go hunting if you would like," he said. "I can watch Alex."  
"Thank you Edward," Carlisle said. He grabbed Esme's hand and she gave me a quick smile before she left the room.  
Edward sat down on the couch. He looked at me and gestured for me to sit down.  
"I won't bite," he said. So, I plopped down next to him on the couch.  
"So, are you glad to be home?" he asked me.  
I nodded.  
"You know, Carlisle and Esme love you so much. They would do anything for you," he said.  
I smiled. "Esme told me that."  
"When she discovered you were missing, she was heartbroken and frantic. It took almost all of us to hold her together." Edward chuckled.  
I put my head in my hands. If I wouldn't have gone out into the forest, none of this would have ever happened. But, if none of this ever happened, I wouldn't have met Parker...  
"Don't think that way!" Edward said. "It was Nathaniel's wrong-doing for coming and taking you away. And think on the bright side. Because of this, you met Parker. And you could say that this whole... ordeal brought us closer."  
He was right.  
_But Edward_, I said mentally, _I may never see Parker again. He is a  
hybrid so Alice can't see him in her visions.  
_"That is true, but I read his thoughts. He cares about you more than you can imagine. He WILL try, with all of his might, to find you. That I know for sure, Alex."  
I smiled. "Thanks, Edward."  
"That's what I'm here for," he said.  
"You know, I've always wanted a big brother. Now I have three!" I said laughing.  
He smiled. "Tomorrow, how would you like to spend the day with Bella, Nessie, and I in our cottage?" he asked.  
I frowned. "I don't think that's such a good idea..." I trailed off. "Rene... Nessie hates me."  
"She doesn't hate you," Edward said. "She is just jealous because she thinks you are taking away her grandma." He shook his head. "But, I can read Esme's thoughts, and she is going to stop by the cottage with Carlisle to see Nessie. Alice had a vision that I was going to talk to you about this and that I would read her thoughts and tell you she was having a vision, so she suggested to Esme and Carlisle to visit Nessie."  
I stared at him. "That's confusing."  
He chuckled. "Very. By the way, Alice is directing her thoughts to me and she says hi."  
I laughed. "Ah, Alice."  
"She wants to take you on a shopping trip for a back to school wardrobe," Edward said.  
"Has she seen where we are moving yet?" I asked.  
He stared at me. "We're moving?"  
"Before you got here, Carlisle and Esme were telling me about how they move every once in a while because people get suspicious. He said to Esme 'It might be time again'" I told Edward.  
"I guess his decision wasn't final because Alice would have seen if it in her visions," he told me.  
I nodded.  
"So, will you be joining Bella, Nessie, and I at our cottage tomorrow?" Edward asked.  
"I'll be there," I said. He stood up from the couch. "Edward," I said. He looked at me. "Thanks for talking to me," I whispered. "I feel better now."  
He smiled at me. "That's what I'm here for, Alex. That's what I'm here  
for." 

**-oOo-**

****

Aww, how sweet! Alex's big surprise party is coming up! How will it  
go? You'll have to wait to find out...


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Oh my god, I've got over 100 REVIEWS for this story. Hugs to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. You guys are the reason I keep writing!  
I'm, once again, going out of the usual pattern and having another chapter in Alex's POV.  
It's party day!**

Alex's POV

I had actually been able to sleep almost the full night even though my sleeping schedule had been thrown all out of whack. Sitting up in my bed, I realized what day it was.  
July 18th.  
My birthday.  
After all of this chaos, I had completely forgotten about my birthday.  
I was now officially fourteen years old.  
Happy birthday to me.  
I didn't really care if everyone didn't even know about my birthday. Being home, not in that cave, is a great enough present. Besides, I was used to not celebrating my birthday. At the foster home, it's not like they throw someone a party and give them presents and cake. All I would receive were a few handmade birthday cards from Kari and Emi.  
Those were the best presents I would ever get.  
Hey, I could tell them about my birthday for next year.  
I climbed out of my bed and neatly made it. In the corner of my bed was an outfit. I walked over to it and there was a note on top. 

_**Hey! This outfit is extremely cute... so wear it today!  
Hugs,  
Alice**_

I studied the outfit. There were black skinny jeans, a sequined silver top, and a grey short-sleeved cardigan. On the floor, next to the bed, was a pair of silver flats. The outfit was adorable and totally Alice. I smiled and got dressed in my gigantic walk-in closet. 

-oOo- 

I walked down the stairs and when I reached the bottom, the scent hit me.  
Cinnamon rolls. Esme's amazing, mouthwatering cinnamon rolls.  
I walked into the kitchen as Esme was sitting a tray of her cinnamon rolls down on the dining room table.  
She looked at me, her eyes now bright gold. "Well, you look beautiful," she said.  
I smiled. "Thanks. Alice picked it out for me."  
"Do not get your ensemble messy," Esme said. "Go ahead, have a cinnamon roll."  
I grabbed one off of the tray and set it down on a plate placed on the table.  
"Can you eat... this food?" I asked.  
She sighed. "No, vampires cannot eat human food. I will spare you the details because you are about to eat."  
I chuckled. "Thanks." I took a bite of the cinnamon roll on my plate. After chewing, I said, "I wish you could eat your cinnamon rolls. You're really missing out..."  
She smiled. "Thank you for the compliment."  
After chowing down on three cinnamon rolls, I said to Esme, "I'm going to spend the day at Edward and Bella's cottage."  
"That sounds nice," she said as she washed a bowl in the sink. "You just relax and spend the day there. Carlisle and I will pick you up later."  
I walked over and put my plate in the sink. "Goodbye," I said to Esme. "I will see you later."  
I walked out the back door and froze after a few steps. I knew this was stupid and I know that I'm safe, but I just don't feel comfortable walking in the woods alone...  
_Edward?_, I said mentally, _Can you come pick me up?  
_Sure enough, in a few seconds, Edward was in front of me. Man, vampires can run fast.  
"Do you want to ride on my back there?" he asked me.  
I nodded.  
I closed my eyes as he ran, imagining the green blurs of the forest rushing past me. In seconds, we were outside of the cottage. It was definately smaller then the house, but it seemed so... cozy.  
"Bella, Nessie, and I love it," Edward said. "We are close to the rest of the family but yet were aren't crammed into the same house."  
He walked over to the front door and opened it, gesturing for me to enter. When I stepped inside the house, I saw a small living room area with a couch, coffee table, and TV. Past the living room was a small kitchen with little counter space but seemed to be enough for three people, especially when two of them don't eat.  
A circular table sat in the middle of the kitchen, where Nessie was eating scrambled eggs. Bella was putting a pot in the sink when Edward and I entered.  
"Good morning, Alex," Bella said.  
"Hello Bella," I replied. I looked over at Nessie. "Hi Nessie."  
She gave me a small wave as she chewed her scrambled eggs.  
"Nessie can eat human food, too?" I asked.  
"Yes," Edward said. "She can drink blood and consume human food. That is a benefit of being a half human, half vampire hybrid."  
"I only like eggs and chocolate," Nessie said. "Those are the only human foods I can stand."  
"Wow, Nessie," I said. "You have a good vocabulary for a young hybrid."  
"Nessie is very advanced for her age," Bella said. "She is only three, but she looks seven and speaks like she is much older."  
Nessie nodded and went back to eating her eggs.  
"Nessie, my friend Parker was a hybrid like you," I told her.  
She looked at me and her eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked. "So I'm not the only hybrid?"  
I nodded. She squealed with delight. "Can I meet him?"  
I looked down at my feet. "Oh. No, you can't. I- I don't know where he is..." I could feel the tears coming on but I wouldn't cry in front of Nessie, Edward, and Bella.  
Bella put her hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath before looking up. "Maybe you can meet him one day," I said to Nessie. "Maybe one day..." 

-oOo- 

The rest of the day at the cottage was nice and relaxing. I played some board games with Nessie, Edward, and Bella. It seemed that Nessie wasn't jealous of me anymore. Maybe the visit from just Carlisle and Esme did the trick.  
As promised, Carlisle and Esme came to pick me up at about five- thirty. Esme was wearing a red cocktail dress and black heels. Carlisle was wearing a nice dress shirt, dress pants, and black dress shoes.  
"You guys look nice," I said. "And I managed not to get my outfit dirty."  
Esme laughed. Carlisle picked me up off the ground and put me onto his back. They ran all the way back to the house.  
When we got to the back door, Carlisle put me down. All of the lights in the house were off.  
"Is everybody out?" I asked.  
Carlisle nodded. "Can you open the door and turn on the lights?"  
"Sure," I said. So I opened the sliding door and flipped on the light switch. And when I walked into the living room...  
"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed. "Happy birthday, Alex!"  
I stopped dead in my tracks. The living room was transformed. Little lights hung from the ceiling. Beautiful white roses were scattered in vases all over the room. A large birthday cake sat on the table and a pile of presents next to it.  
"Oh my god," I gasped.  
"Do you like it?" Alice asked, skipping over to stand next to me.  
"I love it," I said. "But you guys didn't have to do this for me. Saving my life was a present enough."  
"Oh, nonsense," Esme said. "We rarely get to throw parties and when we can, we can."  
"Alice is the party planner in the house," Bella said. I turned around and sure enough Bella, Nessie, and Edward were here, too.  
"Thank you, guys. This is the best birthday I've ever had. Believe it or not, this is the first birthday party I've ever had," I said.  
Rosalie gasped. "You're kidding!"  
"I wish I was," I said.  
"Then let's make this party amazing with presents!" Alice said. She grabbed my shoulders and walked me over to the presents. I picked up a little box wrapped in silver, shiny wrapping paper.  
"That's from Jasper and I," Alice said.  
I unwrapped the paper to see a little white box. Opening, the lid, I saw a ring with a ruby surrounded by little diamonds.  
"Is this what you bought in that jewelry store in Seattle?" I asked  
Alice.  
She smiled. "I hoped that you would remember. All of the ladies have  
matching rings."  
Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and Nessie held out their hands and they were all wearing matching rings. I took mine out of the box and slipped it on my finger.  
"It's a ladies crest," Nessie said.  
I looked at Alice and Jasper. "Thank you."  
Next, I picked up a large square present with a smaller box attached to it with a ribbon. I undid the ribbon and opened the smaller box. Inside was a bright red camera. It had a touch screen.  
"Wow, I love this color!" I said.  
"Rosalie and I charged the battery and got a memory card so it's all set to use," Emmett said.  
Testing the camera, I took a picture of the cake. The screen was bright and the pictures it took were awesome.  
I unwrapped the larger square package. It was a gorgeous scrapbook with a white rose decal on it.  
"Thank you Rosalie and Emmett," I said.  
I picked up a box with shiny red wrapping paper. Tearing it open, it revealed a small box. Inside the box was a silver heart-shaped necklace. I pulled it out of the box and realized that it was a locket.  
"It's so pretty," I murmured. I flipped over the necklace and it was engraved on the back. 

_Happy 14th Birthday, Alex. Love Edward, Bella, and Nessie.  
_

I looked at the three of them. "Thank you. It's beautiful."  
I picked up the last box. It had shiny gold wrapping paper and was a bit heavy.  
"Open it," Esme said.  
I ripped open the paper and it was an iPhone.  
"Oh my gosh, I've always wanted one of these!" I squealed.  
"With the phone, we can always keep in touch with you. Your present includes a thirty dollar gift card," Carlisle said.  
"Thank you! Thank you, everyone, for all of these amazing gifts!" I said.  
"Why don't you try out that camera?" Alice said. "Does it have a timer? Let's take a family photo!"  
I scrolled through the menus on the camera and found the timer option.  
"Found it!" I said. "Everybody, scoot together!"  
After everyone was set together and the camera was in position, I pressed the button and ran over to the group. In ten seconds the camera flashed. I ran over to the camera and checked the picture.  
"It's perfect," I told everyone.  
"And we actually showed up on camera!" Emmett said, causing laughter from everyone.  
This one was going in the scrapbook. 

-oOo- 

After having everyone sing happy birthday and me blowing out my fourteen candles, I realized Nessie and I were the only people who were going to eat this chocolate cake.  
"Alice, why did you get such a big cake if only Nessie and I could eat it?" I asked.  
She shrugged her shoulders and I left it at that.  
I ate my piece of cake and decided to take some pictures with my camera. I took a picture of the room covered with little lights and a vase filled with white roses.  
I walked over to Jasper and Alice. "Can I get a picture of the two of you?" I asked. They both nodded and Jasper put his arm around Alice's waist. I snapped the picture and showed it to them.  
"You look gorgeous," Jasper said to Alice, planting a kiss on her lips. I walked over to Rosalie and Emmett and asked them if I could take a picture of them. Rosalie wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around her. I took the picture and, of course, it looked great. Loading the picture, I showed it to them.  
"I'm looking good," Emmett said. Rosalie rolled her eyes.  
I did the same with Carlisle and Esme and got a group photo of Edward, Bella, and Nessie.  
I was going to use the pictures of everyone to make a page of my family.  
My amazing, wonderful family.  
I went to sit down on the couch and yawned. I looked at the clock and realized that it was already nine thirty. Usually, I would be able to stay up later but my sleeping schedule was still messed up from the constant time change. Sure enough, Nessie was yawning along with me. I guess hybrids had to sleep, too...  
I yawned again and Esme came over, sitting down next to me.  
"You can go upstairs to bed if you would like," she said. "Everything is dulling down now."  
I nodded and gave her a hug. "Goodnight, Esme."  
"Goodnight, Alex," she replied. "And happy birthday."  
I stood up from the couch and said, "Goodnight everyone."  
I received a chorus of goodnights as I walked up the stairs to crash in my bed.

**-oOo-**

**Yay, the party was a success!**

**Carlisle and Esme said in the last chapter that it might be time to move again. Has that left anyone curious? If so, there could be SOMETHING about it in the next chapter...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Not all good things can last. Or, in this case, not all good days can last...**

Esme's POV

It was about two in the morning. Edward, Bella, and Nessie had left to their cottage, Alex went to sleep, Alice and Jasper were in their room, and Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch.  
"Esme," Carlisle called from his study. "Can you come here for a second?"  
I walked up the stairs to his study, opening the door, walking in, and shutting the door behind me. He was sitting at his desk in front of his laptop. Various maps and notepads covered with writing were sprawled out all over the desk.  
"Is everything alright, dear?" I asked.  
"I need to talk with you," he said. "About moving."  
"Let me guess. You have found a place," I said.  
"I am _thinking_ about a place, but I have not decided yet. What would make the final decision is your opinion," he stated.  
"Where are you looking at?" I asked, walking over to stand next to him.  
"Astoria, Oregon. There are two acres of land in the forest for sale that we could build a lovely home on. And I would let you design the architectural plans."  
I sighed. "I would love to design the new home, but everyone might be upset and they would have to start school again. Alex needs to start high school, and what about her friend? He might have difficulty finding her... and... and..." I paused and took a deep breath. "I really love it here..." I sighed.  
"I do, too darling, but we've been here for a while and I am supposed to be thirty-seven. Do I look thirty-seven?" he asked.  
I smiled. "No. You look so much younger and handsome."  
I sat down on his lap and connected our lips. His tongue moved on my bottom lip until it could find its way into my mouth. My hands moved north to his hair and I tangled my fingers in his blond locks. His hands traveled underneath my shirt where he slid them up and down my sides. We sat like this for a few minutes until Carlisle broke the kiss and removed his hands from underneath my shirt.  
"You distract me too easily," he said, kissing my nose. I got up off of his lap and smoothed out my dress.  
"So, Esme, I think it would be best if we moved to Astoria," Carlisle said.  
"I think you are right, Carlisle," I said, sighing.  
"So it is settled. We should expect Alice here in a few seconds," he said, and sure enough, Alice walked in.  
"We're moving?" she asked quietly.  
"Yes," Carlisle said, looking her right in the eye. "The decision has been made."  
She looked at me. _I'm so sorry_, I mouthed. Turning, she fled out of the room. I could hear the door to her and Jasper's room slam. It made me wince.  
Carlisle sighed. "She will be fine in a while." He passed his laptop to me. "You can use the computer to find some inspiration for your designs. But, I need them by tomorrow," he said. "If it is not enough time, then-"  
I stopped him mid-sentence. "I can do it."  
He smiled. "You are so strong. I love it."  
"Don't get me distracted again," I said with a chuckle.  
He laughed and placed a kiss on my cheek. "When Alex wakes up, we need to call a family meeting."  
I nodded and started searching the web for my muse. 

-oOo- 

It was nine a.m. and I had the front design of the house done and the first level floor plan almost done.  
I was sitting at the dining room table when Alex came down the stairs.  
"Good morning, Esme!" Alex said.  
"Good morning, sweetheart," I replied, looking up from my sketch papers for the first time in hours.  
Carlisle then walked down the stairs. "Family meeting," he called out. He sat down at the end of the dining room table with me to his left. Alex sat down across from me to the right of Carlisle.  
Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett made their way down the stairs. Alice sat next to Alex with Jasper right next to her and Rosalie sat next to me with Emmett by her side.  
_Edward_, I said mentally, _Family meeting_.  
Seconds later Edward walked in with Bella, carrying the sleeping Nessie. After everyone was seated, Alex asked, "What is this all about?"  
"We are moving," Alice said, not taking her eyes off of the table.  
"I figured something was up," Rosalie said to Alice. "You have been acting weird all morning."  
"Where are we moving?" Bella asked.  
"Astoria, Oregon. It's pretty far away from here," Carlisle said.  
Alex stiffened, causing Alice to put her hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
"Exactly how far away is Astoria from here?" Alex asked, staring straight at Carlisle.  
"About one hundred and eighty-five miles from here. It is approximately  
a four hour drive," he said.  
Alex stared at the table. "He'll never find me now..." she whispered.  
"He will trace your scent wherever we go," Edward said. "And besides, we will still be in this town for a while. Parker will find you, Alex."  
Alice gasped. Alex whirled her head to look at her. "What?" she asked.  
"Sorry. I got my foot caught on the bottom of the table," she said.  
"So, when Esme finishes the designs for the new home, they will be submitted to the builders. We have the property already purchased. There will be the main house and there is still space for your cottage, Edward and Bella. Construction will start as soon as possible and we will move to Astoria for the first day of school, which is August twenty-fourth," Carlisle said. A chorus of moans and groans rose from everyone except for Alex.  
"Wait, you guys have to go to school? Again?" she asked.  
"We've been in school so many times it's not even funny," Jasper said.  
Alex turned to Carlisle. "Will the house be done in time for school to start?"  
"With money, the more there is the faster things go," Emmett said.  
"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed.  
"I'm thinking Alice and Alex will start in ninth grade, Edward, Bella, and Jasper in tenth grade, and Rosalie and Emmett in eleventh grade," Carlisle stated.  
Alice squealed. "Okay, Alex, we need to sign up for all of the same classes!"  
Alex nodded and stood up from her chair. "If you guys will excuse me," she said, and then she ran up the stairs.  
I stood up and followed after her. I walked into her room and found her on her bed crying into the pillows. Sitting down next to her, I asked, "Alex, what is wrong?"  
She sniffled and sat up. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet with her tears.  
"I don't want to think about my future," she said. "I don't want to think about high school, or what classes I'm going to take. I don't know where Parker is and everyday he doesn't show up kills me inside. I never know what to expect and I don't even know how to anticipate tomorrow! I don't want to think about my future because there is the likelihood that I won't be in yours or the family's!"  
She collapsed down onto her pillows and began crying again.  
"What makes you think you won't be in the family's future?" I asked.  
"What's going to happen when I'm old and you're not? You will always look young and beautiful. I'm aging everyday! Bella told me how much Rosalie was against her becoming a vampire but Edward turned her into a vampire to save her life! Rosalie will be so against me turning because I will have no reason to and I will miss out on life experiences," she shouted.  
"It is your decision, Alex. When, or if, the time comes, who cares about  
Rosalie's opinion except Rosalie herself?" I said quietly.  
She sat up and looked me right in the eye. "I care. I care because I love her. I love everyone in this family and I care about all of their opinions."  
I nodded and got up off of her bed. I left her room, shutting the door behind me.  
When I got back downstairs, everyone was quiet and Rosalie was staring at the table.  
"It's my fault she's upset," Rosalie whispered.  
I sighed. "No, it is not your fault Rosalie."  
"If it's anyone's fault it's mine," Bella said. "I told her how Rosalie felt."  
"It's nobody's fault," Edward said. "She's mostly worried about Parker and that's causing her to be stressed about everything else."  
I nodded. "Edward is right."  
"I still need to talk to her," Rosalie said.  
"I think you should just give her some space for now," Carlisle said. "I think it would be for the best."

**-oOo-**

**The stress is just too much for Alex... Will Parker ever show up to ease the burden on her shoulders?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the AMAZING creations of Stephenie Meyer. I just borrowed them to write a great story. No copyright infringement is intended.  
I just wanted to thank all of my readers and reviewers. You guys are amazingtastirific (haha, I made a new word). Hugs to ****ALL OF YOU****.**

**UPDATED 2/16/11- **

**Hi! I'm guessing, if you were subscribed to this story, you got an alert saying that this story was updated and now you're PROBABLY thinking **_**I thought this story was complete**_**? Well, it is. I just went through the process of doing some major editing to this story, and everything got so screwed up that an entire chapter got deleted: the ending. So, I had to re-add the ending, and that means that there is NOTHING NEW TO THIS STORY (except some editing that took a while to do). You can just leave this page now, or maybe check out the editing. Maybe even refer this story to a friend? ;)**

~Alex's POV~  


_Two Weeks After the Family Meeting...  
_

I sat on the front steps of the house. I wanted to enjoy the cool night on the steps because I knew I wasn't going to be in this house for much longer. I didn't know if I ever was going to be back in this house again. Who knows what the future will hold? I sure as hell don't.  
A slight breeze blew in my face, blowing back my hair, which was now past my shoulders. Thanks to Rosalie, I now know how to properly curl my hair and do it every day. A little luxury I never had back in the foster home.  
The day I found out where we were moving to, it was tough. All the stress from not knowing where Parker was and the stress of my unknown future came crashing down on me. It turns out everyone heard the whole thing. Stupid enhanced vampire hearing. Rosalie was upset with herself about hurting me with her opinion over my humanity. She came to me the next morning and poured her heart out. Royce was an idiot, leaving her in the street. To die.  
I shivered, but not from the chill of the breeze. My Juicy Couture jacket protected me from that, which I had Alice to thank for. And my new fall wardrobe. It isn't even fall yet, but she bought it for me anyway. Ah, Alice.  
It's been over two weeks since I've seen Parker. It keeps me wondering what's become of him. Was there a problem of getting all of the children home? Is he having trouble finding me?  
Is he hurt?  
Every horrid theory sends a stabbing pain to my chest.  
I love him and I know he loves me. "I will find you," he promised me. I believed him. I believed him with all of my heart.  
But the task may be hard to fulfill.  
And with us moving in a matter of days, as soon as the house in Astoria is finished, it makes the task that much harder to fulfill. I still have faith in him, though. I will wait for him as long as I live, no matter how long that will be.  
How many lives I will live before I see him.  
I've heard the saying "Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift. That's why it's called the present." But if fear of the future fills today, how can it be a gift? Fear isn't a present.  
It's torture.  
Esme came outside and sat down next to me on the steps.  
"The house will be done in three days. I have ordered the furniture and we will be leaving in six days. I hope you will like your room. It is going to be a surprise," she said.  
I put on my best smile. "I can't wait."  
She wrapped me up in a hug. "You are so strong. I do not know if you see it but the rest of us do," she whispered.  
"Thanks," I replied quietly.  
She let me go. "By the way, your smile did not fool me. I am used to your real smile now."  
Sure enough, that made me really smile.  
"There it is," she said.  
"Yes, there is the smile I've come to love," a man said. But I didn't see a man. I just heard a voice.  
Esme grabbed me. "Who is there?" she called.  
"Don't be afraid," the voice said. "I'm not going to hurt either one of you."  
A figure stepped out from the trees across the gravel road to the Cullen home. It was dark where he was standing, so I couldn't see his face. But when he stepped closer and the light of the porch illuminated his face, my knees went weak.  
"Oh my god," I whispered. It was... It was...  
"Hello, my angel," Parker said. 

**-oOo-  
**

**This concludes Esme's Girl.**

**Once again, thanks to all of my readers and reviewers who rode along with me on this journey of my first Fan Fic.  
Thanks to Stephenie Meyer who created Twilight. If she never would have created Twilight, so many amazing fan fics would be gone and Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, and Taylor Lautner would be out of a job. ; )  
There is a possibility of a sequel to this story. I've got lots of things up my sleeves. But remember what Alice said to Alex:  
Things are never as they seem.**


End file.
